Lasting Impact
by goldopals
Summary: Harry fought against Voldemort for most of his life. The war finished, and Harry was about to promote when he lost his life. He left behind a legacy that changed the world many times over.
1. It comes to an end

The young man hurried along the narrow, dimly lit alleyway in the wee hours of the morning. He stopped and huddled near the entrance, his hands in his pockets, watch his visible breath in the unusually cold night air. He patiently waited, watching the busy street with keen eyes.

It was not long before his target approached. The ragged old man snuck into the alley, his eyes darting from side as he attempted to avoid attention. The young man smiled as he withdrew into the shadows between a full dumpster, waiting for the old man to pass.

The old man, despite his paranoia had noticed nothing, his senses dulled by the frigid night air and smell of the overly full bin. The young man raised his wand just as the old man cleared the dumpster.

"Petrificus totalus!" he said with authority in a low tone.

The young man smirked as he approached the old man, pulling up his left sleeve to reveal an ugly, faded tattoo which covered most of his wrinkled, dirty forearm.

"Finally!" he spat with derision, as he secured the man with magical bonds. "You have breathed your last breath as a free man, Rosier."

The immobile Rosier looked at the young man with venom, his eyes full of hatred as he tried to speak, but was incapable. With practiced, clean actions, the young man levitated the prisoner, taking hold of him with one hand. He turned and with a loud crack, they were gone.

\- PAGE BREAK -

It was late Friday night, or late Saturday morning and like most other nights since it had ended, Kingsley was still at work. He sat alone in his office in the otherwise deserted Ministry. Dressed in dishevelled, but brilliantly purple robes, the acting Minister rubbed his tired eyes and aching head, looking at his desk covered with piles of parchment and his floor littered with books and paper work.

He had achieved so much since the War had ended barely six months ago, but his work was never done; rebuilding a shattered society and government was a tough job. His days were full of talking, never ending talking and political manipulation; the only time left for paperwork was at the end. Kingsley felt himself lucky that he had no family left to make him feel guilty.

He was lost in his musing in the unusually silent Ministry until the peace was disturbed by a sudden CRACK, followed by footsteps echoing on the stone floor. He sat up straight, instinctively casting a Disillusionment charm, and silencing charms on his feet and robes. Fearing the worst he crept towards the door with wand raised and slowly pushed it open.

He wended his way through the deserted maze of desks that made up the Minister's office, cursing Fudge who had made it as difficult as possible for any undesirables to interrupt his so called busy schedule. Seeing nothing, Kingsley quietly walked through the dimly lit hallways towards the Auror's office, wondering yet again why the alarm was not in his office.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the source of his worries and groaned as the intruder looked at him with a grin on his faced. His gaze hardened upon seeing the bound man.

"I did it! It is the last Death Eater! I am free!" the young man said with excitement gleaming in his emerald green eyes.

Kingsley helped the young man process the prisoner, filling out paperwork and putting him in a magically enforced cell. He gingerly patted the man's clothes down after attempting to summon any weapons, recoiling at the man's stench. The young man stood with wand raised, ready for action as Kingsley confiscated potions and a hidden knife.

The final spells were cast and the prisoner was left in the cell, ready for the Dayshift to finish processing him in the morning. Kingsley and the young man left the cell area, warning the tired security guard about the potential for escape, and the consequences.

They returned to Kingsley's messy office and slumped into their chairs with a sigh of relief. It was over. Kingsley removed a bottle of amber liquid from under his desk as his companion easily conjured two shot glasses which were quickly filled. They drank quickly and filled their glasses again and sat in comfortable silence.

"Your mission is finally completed," Kingsley said. "What now?"

The young man furrowed his brow and thought carefully before answering with false cheer in his voice, "I am Harry Potter I can do what I want!"

Kingsley raised one thick eyebrow and motioned for Harry to continue.

Harry sighed and said sadly, "My whole life has been about catching Voldemort, and then the Death Eaters. The last known one is gone."

"I can see how that can be a problem," Kingsley chuckled. "The world is your oyster, our young and dashing hero!"

"And that is the problem! Everywhere I go; they do not leave me alone! They won't stop congratulating me and I cannot go anywhere with Ginny without being interrupted," Harry replied, slamming another shot of Firewhiskey down his throat.

The two men finished the bottle, drowning their problems.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny yawned as she came to consciousness in her four poster bed in the seventh year dorm in the Gryffindor tower. It was too early, and she had never been a morning person and felt so safe and comfortable that she could not bear to move. Ginny snuggled into the warm body beside her and relished the safeness and peace.

The though came to her all of a sudden… Warm body in her bed; what?

She open her eyes and sat up with panic, turning to see her grinning boyfriend beside her.

She cast a Silencing charm and hit him gently, admonishing him, "Harry! How dare you!"

Harry did not respond; he just looked at her with a rakish grin and longing on his handsome face. He raised one hand and gently stroked her cheek.

Ginny sighed; she could never remain mad with him, not after all they had been through. She smiled, and settled down into his embrace.

"How?" she asked sleepily.

Harry turned his head on the pillow and his grin grew even wider as he responded cockily, "Ha! I am the Heir to Gryffindor AND Slytherin; who could possibly keep me out of my birthright."

Ginny rolled her eyes and waited with a withering look.

Harry shook his head in mock disapproval but continued with seriousness, "It is over. I am free. The last DE has finally been captured."

Ginny shrieked, grateful that she had had the foresight to silence her bed. Her dorm was full with seventh and eighth year girls, and the perceptive Hermione still woke at the drop of the hat.

She said with joy, "Yes! You can do what you want now; whatever that is."

She had been so worried about Harry; he had worked non stop to free the world of the threat of Death Eaters and had no time for anything else. He had been starved of love for so long.

Harry looked at her tenderly, and Ginny blushed. Her eyes were locked with his as her body began to fill with desire. They embraced lovingly, their hands wandering.

They were grateful for the silencing charms, and lock on the curtains, as they became lost within each other.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The Christmas holidays had arrived and Harry waited at the train station with a large bunch of unseasonal flowers. The Express arrived at the station amidst a cloud of smoked. Ginny exited the train onto the cold, smoky platform and looked around with excitement. She saw Harry and ran into his arms. He dropped the flowers as he picked her up and turned, her red hair bright in the dismal weather.

"Hmm," coughed Hermione, interrupting the happy couple.

Ginny blushed and withdrew from Harry's hug. He sheepishly picked up the flowers, with a red face and handed them to Ginny, handing a single rose that had fallen from the bunch to Hermione.

"Greetings fair ladies!" he said galliantly. "Your carriage awakes and your betrothed will be at the Burrow shortly."

Hermione could not help but worry. Harry had changed since the War. He had gone through stages of depression and guilt, and determination, but after the capture of the last Death Eater had developed a side of his personality that had been stifled until now; his romantic, silly side. His actions had captivated the remaining population of Hogwarts as he had sent multiple gifts to Ginny and appeared regularly on the weekends.

Harry was not working; he was taking a well-deserved break, but Hermione still worried. She worried that he would never reach his full potential, but pushed this aside as Harry took her and Ginny's hands and turned to Apparate. Only he had enough power to side along Apparate two others the long distance to the newly re built Burrow.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The trio appeared with a crack in front of the new Burrow. Harry sighed, his mood worsening as he saw the lovely looking manor house.

It was only a few weeks ago that the Burrow had been finished. It had been destroyed by Death Eaters searching for Harry and he still felt guilty. He gave a metaphorical blank cheque to the Weasley's to repair or rebuild the old home, and they had surprisingly settled. It was all his fault that it had been destroyed in the first place.

Ginny sighed sadly as she saw Harry begin to fall into his melancholy. He was upbeat and romantic most of the time, but still had fits. She supposed that she was lucky that he did not suffer from PTSD as many other students had.

She opened the still creaking front gate and the trio walked along the snow lined pathway. The sky was darkened, the sunlit hours severely affected by the Winter season. The front door was thrown open and a smiling Molly Weasley, clad in her favourite patch work apron bustled out the door and hugged each of them.

"At last! You are the last ones here! Come out of the cold," she said, leading them through the hallways towards the large, brightly lit kitchen.

They were greeted by a bunch of red heads, who sat around the kitchen table, eating and laughing. The one exception was a depressed George Weasley. He seemed to be no longer suicidal but very much missed his dearly departed twin. He had only recently come out of himself, and started working again, joined surprisingly by Percy at the joke shop.

Harry manfully exchanged handshakes with the Weasley clan and laughed, still holding Ginny's hand. Once this would have resulted in much teasing; they had now been through too much to not appreciate the joys of a new relationship.

Leading up to Christmas the Weasley's, including Harry, spent their time wrapping presents and playing Quidditch. Despite their lack of teasing, Ginny's many brothers would not give them time alone and on Christmas Eve, she almost broke.

"Not. Anymore… I am not a little girl!" Ginny said angrily, during a stolen moment as they hid in the snow-covered yard.

Harry stroked her head tenderly with one hand as he held her hand with his other one. He hummed gently, stopping only when she glared at him.

He pulled her onto his lap, and said gently, "Only a few more days until Hogwarts. Only a few more months until you graduate and we are together forever."

Ginny began to calm down and relaxed into him. It was true. The pain would be worth it.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Christmas Day began as normal. The house hold woke early and charged down stairs to open their presents. They sat around the Christmas tree and waited as the youngest Weasley, Ginny, handed out presents one by one. She was left with one without a recipient. A tear rolled down her face as she read the label; Fred.

The normally rambunctious group was quiet. They were trying, but the first Christmas member without a loved one was difficult. They still suffered from the loss of Fred, and carried around reminders of the war constantly. Molly literally carried around her special clock; checking the hands constantly for signed of danger and Arthur still bore injuries. All of them had scars and bad dreams, but dealt with it in different ways.

Harry was sad as he looked at the sad group. His wounds were not visible most of the time; his new Killing Curse scar was hidden under his clothes, and his emotions hidden under the guise of a hopeless romantic. However, he still carried most of his belongings everywhere, including the majority of the contents of his Gringott's bank. He, Ron and Hermione had been offered a pardon for their heinous crimes, but the goblins were exceedingly unpleasant and going into Gringotts was not a pleasant experience.

Christmas Day continued, with unsuccessful attempts at normalcy. Harry and Ginny, tired of the dismal atmosphere, left for a walk mid afternoon hand in hand.

"We will be happier later?" Ginny asked, as they made their way through the snow covered village.

"Hmm," Harry sighed. "We can only hope so."

They walked silently, only stopping when Ginny felt ill, probably caused by stress and unhappiness. Harry felt the hairs on his neck rise and stopped, holding Ginny back. He shushed her, holding his finger on her lips, as he listened and watched. He felt movement and SUDDENLY pushed her back into the snow.

A dark figure approached, and too quickly raised a wand; "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Ginny cried as Harry was hit with the green light and as the dark figure escaped while she was too much in shock to move. She rushed to his body and shook it.

"Harry?" she cried. "HARRY."

Ginny knelt next to his body and pulled it to her. She rocked his body, crying. No one heard the cries of the anguished girl. No one saw her distress. Evening approached. Ginny did not notice the darkening sky and falling snow. All she saw was the body. Her Harry. Dead. Voldemort failed where an unknown assailant succeeded.

Hours passed before someone live joined her on that lonely, isolated road. Hours passed before a kind passer by saw her anguish, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and lead her to a waiting car. Ginny watched the Muggle police arrive with their sirens blaring.

"Miss? Can you tell us what happened?" the kindly older man asked.

"My. Harry. Collapsed. Gone," she said robotically.

The kind police officer patted Ginny on the shoulder, trying to comfort her as they watched the ambulance take Harry's cold body to the morgue.

"GINNNNNNY," yelled Molly as she ran up the road.

Molly, followed by the rest of the Weasley clan, struggled through the snow and stopped. They saw a covered body being loaded into a Muggle car and Ginny sitting, shocked.

She brushed aside the police officer and took Ginny in her arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting words. Arthur, as calm as he could, went to talk to the officer.

"Are you her father, Sir?" the police officer asked, waiting for a nod before continuing. "I am so sorry; but your daughter's friend is deceased."

The other Weasley's; George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Ron watched from a distance as Arthur spoke to the Muggles. They saw his face drop and the anguish on Ginny's face. Something was seriously wrong.

Arthur finished talking to the police officer and walked through the falling snow to the waiting crowd. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He could only shake his head.

"Dad?" Ron said. "Where is Harry? Where is he? Are he and Ginny okay?"

Bill stood next to his father and place a comforting hand on his back. Arthur took a deep breath and drew up the courage to speak.

"I am so sorry. Harry… has gone. The Muggles could not see anything wrong with him; they say it was probably a brain hemtidge… It was a Killing Curse."

Collectively, the Weasleys cried out; their words different, but echoing the same sentiment.

Ron, with tears running down his face struggled to speak, "He. No. Why?"

George could not speak; he could see his sister and knew what she must be feeling. Losing a twin was not the same as losing a partner… but it was close enough. He joined his mother in hugging Ginny.

The whole clan watched the car depart, struggling to get down the snowy lane. They watched it without words; the only sound coming from the radios of the police and muffled sobs.

The police man approached them hesitantly and not wanting to interrupt their grief, said nervously, "He will be taken to the morgue and you can arrange for the burial later."

Arthur nodded and offered his thanks, and forced the group to go back home. They trudged through the snow back to the Burrow. With a heavy heart, Arthur picked up the pot from the mantel piece and through some green powder in the fire.

He waited for the fire to turn green before kneeling in front of it and yelling, "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

\- PAGE BREAK -

Kingsley had finished his lonely Christmas dinner, sitting alone in his dingy apartment and was sitting with a drink when Arthur Weasley's voice interrupted his solitude.

"Oh, Arthur! Merry Christmas," he merrily said.

Arthur, his expression barely visible through the flames, said gravely "Kingsley. It is Harry. He was hit by the Killing curse and is in a Muggle morgue."

Kingsley dropped his glass. The sound of shattering filled the air, the amber liquid staining the white carpet. Arthur's head disappeared, and Kingsley took a moment to come out of his shock. He stared into the flames, confused before springing into action.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Molly had just put Ginny to bed after giving her a vial of the Dreamless Sleep Potion and started shaking. She could not believe it. Her surrogate son. The son who had been through so much and survived, was gone. She had lost a second son.

She finally broke down; the pressure of being strong for Ginny was too much. She and Arthur, along with their surviving children sat, remembering Harry.

"Crap!" Ron shouted. "Hermione needs to know; she is in London with her parents."

He ran out the house and disappeared with a crack. Moments later he appeared in front of Hermione's hotel room. He knocked loudly, and was greeted by a frowning Dan Granger. Dan started to admonish him, but his face softened upon seeing Ron's grim face. A nervous Hermione joined him at the door.

"I am sorry for disturbing you… It is Harry. He has gone," he said with a lone tear falling down his face.

Hermione turned white. She gaped at Ron, and looked back and forth from him to her parents. They pushed her out the door.

"Honey… We understand. GO!" they urged.

Hermione and Ron apparated back to the Burrow at the same time as a nervous looking Kingsley. He beckoned them towards the door. He took off his hat, and holding it awkwardly addressed the waiting Weasleys.

He bit his lip and nervously spoke, "I am so sorry for your loss. The aurors went to the morgue to get his body. It was gone. The Muggles have no clue what happened. It just disappeared."

"You bastard. You absolute bastard."

Kingsley turned to see Ginny, wearing a red Gryffindor Quidditch jumper with Potter emblazoned on the back standing in the door way, staring angrily.

She stormed to him and started hitting him gently, crying out "He was mine! We were in love and you lost the body."

Kingsley stood and took it. They were in shock. Ginny eventually calmed and was hugged by Hermione, who led her to bed.

"What now?" asked Bill.

"We alert the papers. The Ministry will organise the memorial service; it will be held at Hogwarts." Kingsley said gently.

The Weasley's and Hermione nodded and watched him leave. They went to bed. No one slept well that night.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The Wizarding world woke to shocking headlines on Boxing Day. Owls delivered the Prophet to customers with very similar reactions for most of the population. The small remainder of those at Hogwarts sat eating breakfast just like normal when the flock of owls delivered the mail at the normal time. It was all normal until the papers were opened.

 _THE BOY WHO LIVED, LIVES NO MORE_

 _On this sad day, we are sorry to announce that Harry Potter has died, felled by an unexpected Killing Curse…._

 _We at the Daily Prophet would like to add our condolences…_

Professor McGonagall stared with horror, her spoon dropping into her porridge. She did not hear herself scream no. She, like the students was in shock. The professors pulled themselves together enough to comfort the students.

The Wizarding world stopped. After James and Lily had died, they had stopped to celebrate. Their world was full of fireworks and fun. After Harry died, and stayed dead, it was nothing. People were in shock. They waited for news of the funeral; it was kept quiet that the body had disappeared.

The next day; the day after Boxing Day, the news was announced.

 _FUNERAL OF THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE WIZARDING SAVIOUR_

 _The funeral of Harry James Potter will be held at Hogwarts tomorrow..._

Upon reading this, multitudes of witches and wizards made their plans to get to the school. The remaining students watched as Ministry officials erected a temporary cover over the Quidditch pitch and cried. Harry, who lived. Died.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny woke up on the day of the funeral feeling nauseous. She was saying goodbye to her best friend… the one who she should have married. His body was gone. The emotion started to overwhelm her, and she vomited in her bed. She stared at the bile; it had been days since she had eaten properly.

"Ginny?" Molly called. "It is time to get up."

Ginny shook her head sadly, and still feeling nauseous shook her head and vanquished the vomit. She slowly got up, pulling on an old black dress and a black hat.

The other Weasley's were unusually quiet that morning. They offered sympathy to Ginny, but no one spoke. They took hold of the old muggle hoop (so many were coming to the funeral that the Ministry offered the use of portkeys for transport), and felt hooks grab them by the belly button. With a whirl they landed in a heap at the Hogwarts gates and walked to the Quidditch pitch.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of witches and wizards were gathered. It was as if there were more here than for Dumbledore's funeral. These witches and wizards, knowing the familial relationship between Harry and the Weasley's parted like the Red Sea, allowing them passage through.

They were given a position of honour, at the front in the covered stadium. The Weasley's were joined by McGonagall, Andromeda and Teddy Tonks and Hermione, with the DA sitting behind them. They sat silently while the crowd filed in, fighting the tears that were sure to come.

Under the grey clouds of the gloomy sky, Kingsley approached the podium and raised his hands. No one moved; the only sound was that of the wind. Even small children were quiet.

He swallowed and quietly said, "It is my extreme displeasure to start this ceremony today. Harry was a quiet, modest boy who would have hated this attention."

Kingsley paused as despite their grief, the crowds chuckled. The wizarding saviour had never been one for attention and had always hated his fame.

"He has done so much for us and our society. This poor boy never had a childhood; every year he was at school he fought Voldemort. His life was never his own… He gave everything for us."

Kingsley stepped aside, and said quietly "We will now hear testimonies."

An orderly line was formed of witches, wizards and other creatures wanting to tell what Harry had meant.

Tear began to fall as Ron and Hermione, as Harry's best friends began to speak.

"Harry… he was my first friend. He was so brave and smart; from the troll to the Basilisk and beyond. I would not be here without him," cried Hermione.

Ron, holding Hermione's hand continued, "He was my best friend. He was not perfect; he had quite the temper, but he was always better than me. Harry was my brother."

Molly struggled to speak, "He was my son. He was always my son and I hope he knew that."

She broke down into tears and was helped off the stage. McGonagall, being relatively close to Harry spoke next.

"He, like his father got into trouble a lot. Unlike his father, he never looked for it; it always seemed to find him. He was one of my favourites"

The long line of witches and wizards slowly became smaller as many offered their thoughts. Some merely wanted to express their thanks and gratitude towards the Wizarding Saviour while others had more personal anecdotes.

"He saved my life; if he had not taught us in the DA; the Death Eaters would have got all of us."

"He and his friends saved us from the Ministry that day," said a nervous Mary Cattermole.

Hours passed before the line was nothing. The Weasley's and Hermione, being Harry's closest family were the first to exit the stadium and followed the empty coffin towards the burial site. It was placed next to Dumbledore's tomb and was identical in natural.

The witches and wizards attending the funeral filed past the tomb one by one. Ginny stood and watched all of them, crying as she accepted their condolences.

The last one left. It had become too much. Arthur only just caught her in time as she fell, rushing her to the hospital wing.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny woke up on an unfamiliar bed and momentarily forgot. She looked around the room, confused. Her face fell as she saw the looks on her family's faces. She remembered. Harry was gone.

They shared yet another silent moment. The silence fell as Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room with an apprehensive look on her face.

Ginny said with worry in her voice, "Madame? What's wrong? You can say it in front of them!"

With a strangled voice, Madame Pomfrey said, "My dear… you are pregnant!"


	2. New Life

Ginny lay in bed two weeks after the funeral, reluctant to get up. She snuggled in her warm covers, shield by the drawn curtains on her four-poster bed. It was a normal school day and she might run late, but wanted to avoid the attention as much as possible.

Ginny was sick of it. Since the funeral; since her pregnancy was revealed, everyone walked on eggshells around her. Minerva and Poppy were the only ones to know about it outside the Weasley family (as Hermione was considered an honorary Weasley). Ginny had refused to go back to the Burrow after the holidays; she stayed at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays.

She felt lucky enough that she could hide the symptoms of her pregnancy and knew that even if she was not big yet, when her bump did begin to grow it could be hidden under the bulky Hogwarts robes.

It was not just her pregnancy that got in the way of things; she missed Harry beyond belief. Ginny felt alone and frustrated with the constant attention and sympathy; the whole world knew that she was all but married to Harry. She would burst out in tears at random intervals. Her hormones had gone haywire and this combined with her grief was an explosive combination.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice echoed from behind the curtain. "Are you awake?"

Ginny sighed and reluctantly replied, "Yes… what now? Another attempt to dictate my grief? Control me?"

Hermione missed Harry deeply and did not know what to do. Her overbearing nature had resulted in many an argument after she had continually badgered Ginny to talk about her grief and her pregnancy. It had not been pleasant the night in the common room when Ginny had finally had enough, attacking Hermione with her bat-bogey hex, followed by a Silencing Charm that took two teachers to break.

Hermione gingerly drew back the curtain, biting her lip as she spoke, "Breakfast? It sucks being in the Great Hall at the moment?"

Ginny look back and forth between Hermione's face and the tray of food, and made her decision. She nodded and pulled off the covers, slowly getting out of bed and sitting at the desk. The two friends ate in silence. Hermione was finding it difficult to resist the temptation to talk about missing Harry or dictating Ginny's actions, but knew that if she tried anything their friendship might be irreparably ruined.

Ginny finished, and gathering her clothes she performed ablutions and got ready for the day. The girls descended the stairs to the Common Room, ignoring the stares and whispered comments of well-wishers.

Classes went by all too quickly; they were Ginny's only escape. She was unable to play Quidditch and refused to take part in any other extracurricular activity. Her classmates continued to stare and whisper, but rarely spoke to her as she had now perfected her ice-queen persona, modelled off years of laughing and staring at Daphne Greengrass.

This day repeated itself over and over. Ginny felt she was in Groundhog day, crying when she remembered watching the Muggle movie with Harry. It was the first movie she had ever seen and was captivated by the artistry and the way that Muggles employed their own brand of magic. She and her family had become addicted to coke after she had drank it at the theatre for the first time.

The only bright spot, if one could this that, was that Ginny's grades were exceptional due to all the studying. She spent most of her time with Hermione in the library studying. Hermione too was a loner after breaking up with Ron due to stress. They all missed him; the golden trio was gone, never to return. Harry was the one who had drawn them together. He made the bossy bookworm feel needed, and the insecure sixth son feel needed.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny spent the whole night tossing and turning, sleeping barely a wink. That day would be tougher than any other. Not only was she six months pregnant, she had to face the music. This was the first anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort, and being Harry's all-but-wife she had to represent him at the remembrance ceremony.

"Screw it," she muttered as she threw back the covers in the wee hours. "Screw it; they can find out now for all I care."

Ginny had been hiding her pregnancy under charms and bulky school robes, seeing Madame Pomfrey for appointments in secret. She had had enough. As she got dressed, hours early she muttered to herself, bringing up the courage to reveal her secrets to the whole world.

"It can't be that bad… Can it?' as she turned on the shower, allowing herself to stare at her growing bump for the very first time.

For the first time since Harry had gone, she allowed herself to feel hope as she rubbed her belly. She sang to herself gently as she washed and dressed; really beginning to relish the growing life. She still had the connection to Harry and vowed to do Harry proud.

Despite the early hour, the Gryffindor Common Room was full; not just with Gryffindors, but most of the surviving members of the DA. Her mood dropped as she surveyed the group; they had no clue back in her fourth year that a quarter of the group, including its reluctant leader would not survive the war. Back then, they truly had no understanding of the meaning of war.

The quiet chatter stopped with a halt as she descended the stairs. Ginny was met with confused glances and open jaws. She wondered for a moment what they were staring about and remembered. She looked down at her midriff and cradled her belly, before looking up with a nervous smile.

The DA looked at each other, no one wanting to ask the obvious question. Hermione and the other Weasley's bit their lips, knowing that it was up to Ginny. The room was silent until one brave soul spoke.

"You know, I am going to bite the bullet here," Katie Bell said. "Harry?"

Ginny sighed, and watched Hermione and the Weasleys hold their breaths in anticipation. She pondered the correct response before replying impatiently.

"Yes. No questions for now. It was hard enough when he left us, I did not want the attention from this as well."

"Woo hoo!" shouted Ernie, as the whole room turned to look at him; some with disgust and other with shock on their faces.

He turned to them and said with some confusion, "What? Harry is gone and will not come back, but he and Ginny are having a baby!"

They looked at each other, not wanting to be the first, but seemed to act as a group as they rushed to hug Ginny and offer their congratulations.

"Congratulations!" said Cho as she hugged Ginny with a hint of awkwardness.

"Sweet! Now we do not have to hide it anymore," said George with a ghost of a smile. "Did you know that you are carrying Mum's first grandchild? We've all been too scared to say that up to now."

Ginny nodded and the congratulations continued until the first rays of sunlight struck the room. The signs of the coming day brought a sense of sobriety to the group. Hermione looked outside and sighed, electing herself to say the words that no one wanted to.

"It has been one year. One bloody year since the War ended," she said quietly, the whole group hanging onto every word. "It is bittersweet; but Harry would not want us to focus on him. Focus on the victory and those others we lost; not only that day, but from the very first victims, especially Cedric.

Collectively, they murmured, "For Cedric."

With sober looks on their faces the group nodded and as one, they left the common room. Subconsciously they surrounded Ginny, shielding her from curious glances. Ginny may have been ready to reveal her pregnancy, but was grateful that this moment could be delayed, at least for a little while. They ate breakfast quietly; the whole Great Hall was quiet even as students flowed in.

As a group the DA made their way from the Hall amidst the whispers to the Quidditch pitch where the first annual Remembrance Day would be held. It was the only place big enough to hold all the potential well-wishers. White seats were set up on the grass in the middle of the pitch, with a row of seats set up behind a podium, facing the crowd, for the dignitaries.

They found their seats; the DA were given positions of honour in the front few rows, while Ginny was forced to sit at the front with other dignitaries. Hermione watched her closely for signs of distress under the warming sun as they waited for the stadium to fill.

The mood was solemn as she turned to Ron (they were still friendly despite their break up) and quietly whispered, "I am glad that the bump is hidden by the way she is sitting."

Ron nodded and they whispered respectfully under as the stadium continued to fill. The sun was high in the air when Kingsley strode to the podium to begin his speech. An audible cry could be heard from Ginny; the scene was so familiar to the day of the funeral.

Kingsley turned and look at her with sympathy, before starting his speech.

"One year ago, the Final Battle was fought on these grounds. Many of our friends, family and loved ones perished in this war. We had lived under fear for so long until one brave boy, nay man, saved us."

Kingsley paused to survey the waiting crowd before continuing, "Many fought, and for that we are thankful. You, the Wizarding world, fought together to relive our world of the dark one… Voldemort."

He gestured for the bugle play to stand and said with some hesitation, "In the Muggle world, it is common for days of remembrance to be marked by the Last Post and Reveille. They like us have suffered, and play this traditional song."

Kingsley nodded at the bugle player who began to play. The stadium was eerily quiet as the haunting tones, increasing in pitch, filled the air.

At the end, Kingsley quietly said, "And now for one minute's silence. Remember the ones who had departed. Remember those who have gone and their sacrifice. Remember the suffering and vow to stop it."

Not one person moved in the full stadium. In the stadium, full of thousands of people, no one moved; not one sound could be heard from the witches and wizards. Birds chirped and the wind rustled leaves, but no one made a movement.

The bugle player stepped forward and began to play the somewhat more upbeat Reveille. At the closure, Kingsley stepped forward and began to speak.

"I do not want to be the only one to ever speak at one of these things, but for this day as Minister, I would like to acknowledge those who left us."

Ginny fanned herself in the warm sun and fought back tears as she listened to Kingsley list the names of those who had perished under the hands of the dark one.

"Myrtle Danby… the first victim."

Ginny wiped the lone tear going down her cheeks and listened to Kingsley list too many names, including James and Lily Potter, Cedric, and her own brother George.

Kingsley finally finished reading the long list of names, his baritone voice strong in tone and shook his head as he addressed the audience, "We remember them… Every one."

The audience muttered in response, "We remember them."

Kingsley stopped to wipe his sweating brow before gesturing at a waiting Ministry representative to bring forward a large wooden box.

"It is the first day of remembrance. We have honoured those who died, but on this Day will also remember the specific actions of those who actively fought in this war. It is my pleasure to award the medals on this solemn occasion."

It was a mass medal giving ceremony that the world had never seen. One by one witches and wizards stepped forward to accept their medals, hard won but little compensation for their hard ships.

Ginny fought back tears, missing the names of most awardees during the long process. Harry would never get his reward. He would never know how much he was appreciated or missed.

She listened only during certain moments. She watched with tears as George stepped forward to get both his Order of Merlin Third Class, and his brothers, awarded as Kingsley had said for their efforts in actively fighting, but also developing products used to fight in the way.

She watched Ron and Hermione step forward to receive their Orders of Merlin Second Class, awarded for their active efforts in seeking the objects needed for the downfall of Voldemort and fighting in the last battle. Ginny was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she missed the calling of her own name.

"Ginny Weasley," Kingsley said as he turned from the podium to face her.

With a frown on her face she stood. The stadium gasped as her burgeoning belly became visible. The whole Wizarding World knew about her history with Harry. Whispers began to fill the stadium as the implications were slowly understood.

With reluctance, Ginny approached the podium and stood next to Kingsley. Perhaps subconsciously she held her belly, not knowing that she was emphasising it by drawing her robes close.

Like most in the stadium, Kingsley was shocked and took a long minute to gather his thoughts before coming back to himself.

"Oh erm… There is one young man who could not be here today to accept his award. One young man put up with more than any of us could understand. This young man did not have a childhood; he fought Voldemort as a toddler, in first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth and one year ago. He was a man who gave himself for us… Our Saviour."

Ginny shifted her weight anxiously as Kingsley turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder in solidarity.

He turned back to face the crowd, "I invite this brave young woman who watched HER man leave her to fight. She watched him leave and never gave up on him. I ask her to accept Harry Potter's awards. He is being awarded not only the Order of Merlin First class for his years of fighting Voldemort, but a new award; the Phoenix award for giving himself to be our Saviour."

With a blush on her face, Ginny accepted the two awards and after a nudge from Kingsley began her speech.

"You will have to forgive me. I had no clue that I would be talking today."

Ginny waited for the nervous chuckles from the audience to pass.

"I will not talk for too long; it has been a long ceremony and I do not want to keep you in the hot sun for too much longer. Harry was self-less and kind. It was never an option for him to stop fighting; that thought never crossed his mind. He was not a perfect man; anyone who knew him, knew of his temper, but he tried."

She paused to take a sip of water, watching the captivated crowd.

"Most of you may not know this, but Harry would have absolutely hated the attention. He was never one to relish his fame and preferred to stay in the background."

Ginny was forced to stop as the audience laughed. They may have thought once that Harry was a glory hound, but not anymore. He had been seen time and time again to avoid the attention.

She made to return to her seat, but as an afterthought turned back to the audience to say quietly, "Yes; it is Harry's. When our child is old enough, I will give him this medal. He will know of the brave imperfection of his father."

The stadium, erupted into applause. Kingsley had to wait some time before he was able to continue the ceremony.

"On this day, the second of May, we will remember. From this day forth, this day will be remembered across the Wizarding World to remember our Saviour; Harry Potter."

He turned to smile as Ginny audibly groaned, sinking into her seat as the stadium gave Kingsley a standing ovation. With some difficulty, interrupted by witches and wizards who tried to touch her belly, Ginny stood and began to leave the stadium.

She was mobbed; unable to move until George and surprisingly Percy took their wands and cleared the crowd ahead. They parted and Ginny, followed by friends and family made their way slowly towards the castle. They stopped in an empty classroom; the DA and the Weasleys, setting charms to prevent unwanted attention by intruders.

"Argggghhhh!" Ginny screamed.

"Let it out sis!" offered Bill with a wry smile.

"Kreacher!" called Ron.

The aging house elf appeared almost instantly. He had been left to the Weasley clan as part of Harry's will. After the will was read it had been revealed that despite Harry having carried most of his holdings with him, he had still left behind enough. Ginny received the remainder of the Black estate (as the goblins had not even attempted to confiscate it), making her very comfortably wealthy while the other Weasleys had been left various properties and Hermione his many books.

"Yes Master?" Kreacher asked in a croaking voice.

"Enough food and Butterbeer for, ermm…" Ron paused to count, but gave up. "Say… thirty?"

Kreacher nodded his assent and disappeared quickly. With uncharacteristic confidence Ron stood at the front of the room.

"You lot!" he shouted. "Shut up for a minute."

The room gradually silenced and he began to address the crowd.

"Enough about that ugly bugger, POTTER" he said with false venom.

"Argghh," cried Angelina as George spat out his butter beer all over her hair.

Ron paced back and forth in front of the captive audience, and continued, "We will never forget! But we need to live. It is time to celebrate the coming of this precious child!"

They all nodded, smiling and once again made to congratulate Ginny. Their gathering was full of laughter and chatting; a baby shower without any gifts. Their party continued until nightfall.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The next morning, Ginny had decided to start going to the Great Hall for breakfast again. The other students were respectful; they avoided confronting her directly as they stared at her from the tables. Surrounded by friends, she ate, not noticing when the mail arrived.

"Ginny, you might need to look up," said Hermione.

With a confused look on her face Ginny followed directions and immediately banged her head on the table. A flock of owls waited in front of her, bearing gifts and letters. She stared with shock, not knowing what to do.

She was yet again lost in her thoughts when the Daily Prophet was shoved under her nose. She breathed in deeply upon seeing the headline, reading to herself.

"Harry Potter; gone but not forgotten. The Wizarding Saviour did not leave us alone after all. At yesterday's Harry Potter day ceremony it was revealed that his long time girlfriend, almost wife, was pregnant with his baby…"

She stopped to look around her, seeing all eyes on her, and ran from the Hall. Her friends gathered the gifts and letters and ran after her.

A stern looking McGonagall stood up from the table and after casting the Sonorous charm, announced firmly, "You will NOT bother Miss Weasley. You will not tease her or mention this to her. Her life is her own!"

A panting Hermione, her arms full of packages, caught up with Ginny at the Transfiguration classroom.

"Finally!" she said as she led Ginny into the room and dumped her armful on a desk. "It. Will. Be. Okay."

They were joined in the room by an apprehensive Ron (who had taken the morning off from Auror training) and Luna Lovegood.

Ginny sniffed and nodded. Hermione caught Ron opening package and package and hit him gently across the head.

"Honestly Ronald! Are you really doing this to your sister?" she berated.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Somethings would never change.

She said impatiently, "It is okay… Let's face the music and see what is up."

Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Ron spent the next few hours opening packages and reading letters.

"Blimey sis!" Ron said in a disbelieving tone. "These letters!"

With few exceptions, the letters offered gratitude for Harry's efforts and congratulations for the baby.

Hermione furrowed her brow, surveying the situation before speaking slowly, "We need a system. Sort them into baby congratulations, Harry condolences and ermm… letters for the aurors."

They worked solidly sorting letters and opening packages, making note of which letters needing to be responded to. This collection of letters would be a great memoir for little Baby Potter. They laughed and cried upon reading the heartfelt sentiments sent by witches and wizards across the world.

"You're never going to be short of money, Gin," said Ron in awe after opening yet another letter offering monetary support to Baby Potter.

She sniffed sadly, nodding her agreement and said very quietly, "I would rather have him back."

\- PAGE BREAK -

A few minutes every morning was set aside for sorting gifts. Ginny's hand was sore after writing the many thank you letters, but knew it was necessary. She would always miss Harry, but was beginning to recover.

Ginny was heavily and uncomfortably pregnant as she took her NEWT exams. She suffered in silence for the most part, but in private Hermione sadly took the brunt of it.

"Why? Why do I have to be so freakin' fat. Why does everyone HAVE to stare at me ALL THE TIME," she raged.

Hermione nodded; she knew from experience how bad an idea it was to offer any opposing point of view. She felt herself lucky that Ron was not there; he surely would have put his foot in it many times before now. Ron probably would have been hit multiple times by Ginny's dreaded bat bogey hex; entertainment for sure, but probably not the best for the baby.

At every meal; whenever they were in public, stress could be seen on the seventh year's faces. Several of them were forcibly given Calming Draughts by Madame Pomfrey. The NEWTS were living up to their name; nastily exhausting.

During every written exam, Ginny squirmed, finding it uncomfortable to sit for so long. During the practical exams, the examiners were cautious, not wanting to stress her or the baby. Ginny did her best and fought through it.

As soon as the exams were finished, she left Hogwarts to return to the Burrow. Hermione had decided to take part in the normal Graduation rituals and would be returning as normal, but Ginny had had enough.

Normally hating her mother's coddling, Ginny embraced it. Pregnancy without a partner was hard and she needed help. Ginny relaxed at home; her mother played sentry, refusing to let her brothers or anyone else disturb her.

On the morning of July 31st, what should have been Harry's 19th birthday she awoke with an uncomfortable sore back and a feeling of restlessness. She missed Harry so much; the world celebrated his birthday as the birthday of the Saviour and it was now a public holiday, but she spent the day missing him.

Her family gathered to support her and spent the day with her in quiet remembrance. They could not help but remember that Harry had had his first birthday party only three years previously as the damn Dursleys had never celebrated it with him.

It was at lunch when it happened. Ginny felt a shooting pain in her back and stood only to find a puddle on her seat. They looked at each other in shock before Molly sprang into action.

"Oi you lot! My first grand baby is about to arrive; Arthur get Andromeda. We will need her to help deliver the baby. Charlie; get Hermione. She will want to be here," Molly ordered.

They sprang into action. Molly and Fleur helped Ginny to her room, while the male Weasleys waited. Andromeda appeared in the flames and efficiently made her way to the birthing room. Hermione, escorted by Charlie, arrived and immediately went in the room.

The Weasley men listened to screams and threats coming from the birthing room for what seemed like hours.

"I would bloody kill him if he wasn't dead," Ginny screamed. "Do not try and calm me Mum!"

Finally the ordeal was over and Hermione greeted them men. She locked gazes with Charlie and found herself momentarily lost for words.

She recovered and said with a huge smile, "I am pleased to announce the birth of a beautiful baby boy!"

The men filed into Ginny's room silently, watching Ginny cuddle the blanket wrapped boy.

With sweat and a tired look still on her face, she smiled and said proudly, "I would like you to meet Harry James Potter, Jr."


	3. A Happy Childhood

Harry Future3

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!" sang the assorted Weasleys and friends.

Five-year-old Harry blushed, blowing out his candles. He had so much family and friends. It was embarrassing, but he like the attention for the most part and all the presents. For some reason, he got presents from all over the world! Mum made him give a lot of it away to needy kids, but it was still fun!

He loved spending time with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and all his aunties and uncles and cousins. He loved the stuffed dragon given by Uncle Charlie and Aunt Hermione and little cousins Bianca, Hugo and Rose. He eagerly received hugs from Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Louis and Victoire, from single Uncle Ron, from Uncle Percy, Auntie Penny, Molly and Lucy and Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Louise.

Harry was sad that he could not invite any of his school friends over. Mum said that it was too dangerous because they could find out about the Wizarding world; he went to a normal primary school. He had such a fun time in Reception over the last year, and looked forward to going next year. Harry was smart and enjoyed learning as he got rewards and was encouraged by his whole family.

The party eventually ended; the guests flooed or apparated home. Magic was so cool! Harry still got to see the cool stuff in the Muggle world, but loved everything magical!

Just like normal, Mum tucked into bed and told him his bed time story with a loving smile on her face.

"The normal one?" she asked kindly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and drew the covers to his chin before replying, "Tell me about Dad!"

"Did I ever tell you about the time Daddy rode a dragon?"

Harry shook his head and Mum continued, "Daddy, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were on a fantastic mission to save the world. They had to rescue a magical cup from a vault at Gringotts. They got it and were chased by evil witches, wizards and goblins trying to prevent them from stopping the evil wizard. They escaped on the back of a dragon and flew to safety."

It never took long for young Harry to fall asleep. Ginny looked at him with pride, and a single tear fell down her face. Harry Sr would have loved little Harry. Little Harry got everything that Harry Sr never had. Little Harry was surrounded by love and family; he never was never starved or abused.

It had been a long five years for Ginny and her son. After the first year, she moved out of the Burrow into the newly renovated Grimmauld Place, along with Little Harry and Winkie the house elf. The young family were hidden from unwanted attention and lived a quiet life.

Ginny loved her son; he was her whole world. She was able to be a stay at home mum until Harry entered primary school when she started working at Gringott's as a human liaison. She did not need to work, but wanted to save as much of Harry Sr's inheritance as possible for Little Harry.

She worked only enough hours to pay for expenses and spent much of her time with little Harry. She spent great deals of time teaching him about both the Wizarding world and Muggle world. She wanted him to be free from the ignorance that his father, due to no fault of his own, displayed.

After Harry turned five, his tutoring began in earnest. During the day, he attended a Muggle Primary school where, unlike his father, he was encouraged to love learning. Harry learned about reading, writing and arithmetic, but his favourite subject was science. He loved learning about how things worked. His teacher often caught Harry reading books intended for older students who studied chemistry.

At night and for some of the weekend, Ginny taught Harry about the wizarding world. To his chagrin, the tutoring focused on theory; Harry learned about the relationship between magic, intent and words, as well as learning Latin. When his mum was not looking, Harry snuck into the family library and read spell books, and defence books, trying to memorise as much as possible.

Little did Ginny know that Harry was also receiving tutoring from another source. It had all started when George Weasley offered to babysit Harry one weekend.

"Harry, do you want to learn how to make prank potions?" George asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

George missed his old pranking partner rather badly and his own children were still too young. Harry visited his uncle once or twice a month for his tutoring sessions. George usually got Harry to carry out small pranks on himself to give him a purpose.

"Harry, how would like to make my hair blue?" asked George.

Harry nodded an enthusiastic yes. George read out the instructions very carefully, and Harry helped him to prepare ingredients.

"Now, Harry; this is what chopping looks like."

"Harry; this is how to dice."

After only a short time, Harry learned how to prepare ingredients. George encourage him to research the ingredients and to learn about the various interactions.

With George, Harry learned how to make hair colour changing potions, basic healing potions and potions to change one's voice. After a while, Harry was a valuable member of the team at the joke shop.

Through the loving encouragement of his uncle and Mum, as well as many enthusiastic teachers, Harry learned to love learning and very much looked forward to turning eleven so he could start at Hogwarts.

\- PAGE BREAK -

 _Six Years Later_

Harry bounded into his mum's room and bounced on her bed as he chanted, "Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Mum groaned and rolled over, opening one eye as she looked at her overly enthusiastic son.

Harry giggled, and continued bouncing, "Muuuummm… It will come today! Get up! Get up! Do you hate your amazing, loving son who is turning ELEVEN today?"

Ginny sighed and sat up. She looked little Harry in the eye and solemnly said, "Yes; especially since my lovely cherub of a son has woken me up after my late shift."

She looked him furiously in the eye before cracking a smile and starting yet another tickle war.

"I am toooo old for this Muuum!" Harry whined, before leaving the room.

Ginny smiled and got up slowly. Little Harry was truly a miracle. She did not know what she would have done without him. He had been given every opportunity that his father had been denied. Harry was as smart and inquisitive as he had been on his fifth birthday and Ginny still loved him with all her heart. She had not had another partner since Harry Sr had left her and Little Harry was her whole world.

She joined Harry at the breakfast table and they ate silently. The mail finally arrived and Harry took his letter with shaking hands.

"Mum?" he asked, looking at her for support.

She nodded, and he opened his Hogwarts letter and read segments in a shaky voice.

"Dear Mr Potter, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First years are required to bring…"

"Mum; why can't we bring a broomstick?"

Ginny hid her smile and replied, "No one knows for sure, but it was probably your grandfather James."

Harry nodded before thoughtfully responding, "Mum. What was it like for Dad when he got his letter."

He recoiled at the look on Mum's face. Why was Mum so angry? She shook her head and stopped herself from speaking.

With a strangled tone, she said "That is a story for later."

He frowned and finished his breakfast quickly. He had never seen Mum so angry, not since that time that weird lady had tried to take him away when he was young.

Mum recovered and told him to go to his room until the party started. Harry loved his Mum, but she acted so weirdly!

"Harry!" Mum called. "They're starting to get here."

Harry rushed out of his room to the foyer and smiled widely at his guests, who all bore presents. He was excited to see them, and did not mind anymore about giving his presents from other people to charity.

"Happy birthday Harry!" they chorused as they entered.

Harry's whole family was there; all his aunties and uncles and cousins. Harry took his cousins into the living room while the grownups gathered in the kitchen.

"You are so lucky to go to Hogwarts," pouted cousin Victoire. "I don't get to go until next year."

Harry laughed as he said, "We all had to wait when Teddy went last year. Mum said that he and Grandma Andromeda are out of the country at the moment and couldn't come."

"You have to tell us everything!" begged Fred Weasley.

"At least there will be several of you lot starting at the same time in the next couple of years," Harry placated.

Hogwarts was soon to be besieged by Weasleys as all of them had reproduced quite efficiently. Next year, Victoire was to start, followed by Molly, Lucy and Fred the year after that. After that the Weasleys were set to start in groups no smaller than three. McGonagall would never know what was to hit her. Little did they know, that McGonagall was dreading the start of the Weasley clan and was planning her retirement very soon.

Ginny and the other adults smiled as they looked at their raucous offspring. A new era was dawning.

Molly, her red hair now streaked with grey put her hand on Ginny's head, patting her short fiery red hair as she said, "They grow up so soon, but you will cope. I promise you; you will cope."

Ginny nodded, biting her lip and said playfully, "I guess you would know, wouldn't you Mum?"

The kitchen filled with sounds of laughter. The kids were called into the kitchen, where they ate and then sung happy birthday.

Watching the happy crowd, George said quietly to Ginny "Does he know? Does he understand who his father was?"

Ginny huffed, replying gruffly "No one knew who Harry was. But no… I will tell him everything before Harry goes to Hogwarts."

\- PAGE BREAK -

The day after his birthday, Harry and his mum like normal put on disguises to go to Diagon Alley to collect his school supplies. He guessed that it was a good idea considering that Dad had saved the world, but it was still annoying.

They did not waste time. Mum hated being in public. They quickly collected his books, deluxe potion set, uniforms and other varied supplies before stopping at Ollivanders'.

Harry slowly pushed the door open to the musty shop and looked with wonder at the many boxes lining the walls all the way to the ceiling. An ancient man emerged from a back room and smiled knowingly.

With a creaking voice, he said "I still remember when your father got his first wand. Skinny little runt; you look just like him except taller. Holly and Phoenix feather."

Ollivander handed Harry wand after wand. He waved them all but no wand chose him. He did manage to break a window and Ollivander cringed as he gently took the wand, replacing in a box.

"Tricky customer, eh. Just like your father," muttered Ollivander as he searched through his stock.

Harry was beginning to become sick of the comparisons to his father. He was his own person! Ollivander was even creepier than he had expected.

"I wonder," mused the ancient man. "Will it work? Phoenix feather and eucalyptus. A nice unusual combination for a special boy."

Rolling his eyes and expecting the worse, Harry took the wand and waved it. He was shocked and captivated by the stream of golden stars emanating from the wand.

The ancient man smiled before reacting, "The Phoenix who supplied the core for this wand gave only two others…"

"That is enough!" Mum said harshly. "Harry come on."

"Why?"

"Home. Now."

With confusion, Harry followed his mum to the Leaky Cauldron where they used the Floo to go back home. He got angrier and angrier. Why did everyone have to keep so much from him?

Harry fell out of the Floo at his Mum's feet and stood up angrily.

"Tell me! Think about the kids at Hogwarts. You always say, wait until you're older and I am," Harry said with hands on his hips.

Mum sighed and with a look of resignation on her face responded, "Come; sit in the living room. It will take a while."

Harry sat his favourite chair and waited for Mum to gather herself. He looked at the many pictures in the living room; of himself, of his cousins and school friends.

"Okay. This is really hard for me to say, so please do not interrupt."

Harry listened as his mum told a fantastic story. He listened with horror as she told him of the first war in which his paternal grandparents died, stopped only by his father as a toddler, through his loving mother's sacrifice.

He cried as his mum told him of his father's terrible childhood; bereft of love and care. Harry felt sick that his father had never had a hug, clothes that fit or even enough food to eat.

He was captivated by the recount of Harry Sr receiving his Hogwarts letter; the many letters, the trip to the island and meeting Hagrid for the first time. He listened with fascination as Mum spoke of Quidditch, three headed dogs and screamed as she spoke of the first encounter with Quirrelmort.

Harry listened to stories of demented house elves, of a trip to Hogwarts in a flying car, of regrowing bones and a trip to a mythical chamber. He did not notice Mum's voice choking as she described the chamber; he only wondered what had drawn his father there.

The passing of time was not noticed as mother and son sat in the living room, talking and listen. They robotically ate food and drink delivered by their beloved house elf Winkie.

Mum continued talking about escaped murderers, encounters with dementors and the discovery of a godfather. She talked about the Quidditch world cup and choked when giving the basics of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry marvelled at the bravery of his father; in fighting dragons, swimming in the bleak black lake and making his way through the eerie maze. He cried when he was told about the resurrection of the Dark Lord and the first death of the second war.

Mum spoke reluctantly of evil teachers and infiltration of the Ministry. She cried when she spoke of the loss of Harry's Godfather and the ensuing guilt.

She spoke in few words about a mysterious quest; finding objects to get rid of the dark wizard. Harry was captivated by the stories of escaping at the wedding, of breaking into the Ministry and Gringotts. He listened closely when Ginny spoke in guarded words about the final battle.

He hugged her as she spoke about after. She cried when she talked about that fateful Christmas day, and of the following year.

"It was so hard Harry," she cried. "Your father was a good man who deserved so much more. He would have hated being called Saviour."

Mother and son hugged, falling asleep after a long day of storytelling. Harry woke early the next morning and stared out the kitchen window pensively.

He could never achieve half of what his father had done. He would never be the same person, but would do his father proud! Harry knew it would be hard, but vowed to do it!

\- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny and Harry celebrated on the 31st of August with the rest of the Weasley clan. He was offered helpful and not helpful advice from his many uncles and aunties, much of which was confusing.

"If the barrier does not open, send an owl," smirked Ron. "Ignore the car; whatever you do."

"Create hell!" said George. "You have a pranking legacy to continue."

"If you see a three-headed dog, forget about it!"

"Not all Slytherins, only most, are evil."

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in towers, while Hufflepuff and Slytherin are closer to the dungeons…"

Harry laughed politely at their advice. He would make his mark, that's for sure.

The party wound down, and Harry spent hours tossing and turning in bed, eager for the next day.

He woke with excitement and woke Mum by yet again bouncing on her bed.

She looked at him with a proud smile, "Not yet. Soon but not yet."

They ate breakfast and Harry checked and re checked that he had everything. He and Mum walked out the door and took Muggle trains to Kings Cross. He stared at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and breathed deeply.

He took one breath and entered the chaos of Platform 9 and 3 quarters, followed closely by Mum. It was noisy and crowded and exciting. Parents could be seen hugging and nagging their offspring. Children pushed trolleys filled with trunks and cages and entered the train with excitement and chatter.

He turned to Mum and grinned. She hugged him. They did not notice the stares... it was the first time he had been in public without a magical disguise.

He was shocked by the looks on faces; people looked at him with mixed emotions; of sadness and remembrance.

Ginny watched her young son, besieged by curious glances and could only help but hope for the best. She waited for the train to depart and watched the train speed into distance with her son hanging out the window, waving. She turned and left.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Ginny was on tenterhooks all day. She hoped that she had done enough to prepare her son. She could only imagine the attention that he, the son of the Saviour, would get.

She was getting into bed when a Snowy owl, flew in the open window with a letter. Ginny allowed a tear to run down her face; Harry had loved Hedwig and she had been killed so cruelly. With shaking hands she took the letter and read slowly, tears falling on the page.

" _Hi Mum!_

 _The train trip was so weird. Everyone stared at me, but I made some friends. I sat with Andrew Wood. His father is a Keeper for Puddlemere! When they read my name at the ceremony (why didn't you tell me about the hat), everyone stopped and stared. They wouldn't stop whispering!_

 _I am so sorry, but the hat sorted Andrew and me into Slytherin._

Ginny turned the parchment over in shock and continue reading.

 _Just kidding; I am in Gryffindor. I am in Dad's old dorm; he carved his name into the bed post._

 _Love, Harry._

Ginny went to sleep that night crying. Her son was safe, but his father had missed this all important day.


	4. First Year Hijinks

Ginny stared aimlessly out of the kitchen window, slowly eating her breakfast of tea and weetbix. It had only been three days and she already missed her son. She had started a new job; training to be a healer, specialising in the mind. It was tough and required all her attention, but some small part was still focussed on her son.

How on earth did Molly send so many children to school without crying? At this thought, Ginny snorted into her cereal. With the twins, any relief was a good thing. Her poor mother received so much grief from the twin's shenanigans. At least Ron and Ginny had never intended to get in trouble; they usually fell into it when accompanying Harry.

"Arrhhh," she cried as an owl flew through the open window, landing gracefully in front of her cereal bowl.

Ginny took the rolled parchment from the owl, and gave it a treat. She watched it nod in thanks, before flying out the window to wherever it had come from.

 _Mum!_

 _I love school! The classes are good, but people keep on staring at me and comparing me to Dad. Did you know they say grace like Muggles do, but to Dad?_

 _I have made lots of friends; Andrew from the train and more! Andrew's Dad is the Keeper for Puddlemere United; can we see a game sometime? We have our first flying lesson tomorrow and if we do well enough we can go for tryouts on Saturday. I reckon I will have a chance, carrying on the family legacy and all._

 _The teachers are alright; History is not taught by a ghost! Unfair; I want to be taught by a ghost. Potions is okay, but we do not get to brew anything until we learn more about the reactions between ingredients. I have been studying ahead and writing stuff about that in the margins of my potions book; I reckon that some of the potions are written badly and I could do better._

 _Anyway, see you later Mum._

 _Harry_

Ginny laughed and cried at her son's rambling letter. It was so like him to skip from topic to topic and she could imagine the looks on his face while writing it. With a skip in her step, she finished eating and after placing the dishes in the sink, she Apparated to work.

\- PAGE BREAK -

That same morning, Harry's uncle George also received a letter, consisting of a very different tone.

 _Uncle George!_

 _Thank you so much! Those potions books look very promising, despite the ingredients being rare. I have been going through the potions one by one like you said, writing notes on the interactions between ingredients and I think you're right; it will help me to make better pranks in the future._

 _We used Dad's old invisibility cloak to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and collected the rare ingredients from the book; I thought you said it was hard? It was easy to find the Moon Blossom leaves and the others. Andrew couldn't see them, but it was easy. We even could find the shed Runespoor skin._

 _We are going to practice the potions and when we have got it right… Hee hee hee._

 _I am not letting anyone know how much I know about potions, so no one will find out about our little secret._

 _Your loving nephew, Harry_

George chuckled to himself; he had offered some time ago to help Harry become the pranker his father never was, and the one that would hopefully overshadow both him, and the Marauders. Unknown to Ginny, George had been tutoring Harry in potions since he was small; he had told Harry that it was to help him become a better pranker, but this was just an incentive to make him better at potions.

His chuckles ceased and his face paled as a sudden thought hit him. If Ginny ever found out what he was up, there would be hell to pay…

\- PAGE BREAK -

 _Mum!_

 _I made it onto the Quidditch team! I matched Dad's record and am now the new Gryffindor seeker! Our first game is the week before Halloween!_

 _Harry_

Ginny was taking a welcome break from studying the Muggle psychology books as she read Harry's ink splotched letter, which was clearly written in hurry on a scrap bit of parchment.

"Great…" she mumbled with disappointment in her voice. "He better be better at avoiding the Hospital wing than his father was."

With a sigh she put the parchment aside, and picked up her Muggle pen and highlighter, ready to take notes.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Three weeks before Halloween, George was opening the joke shop; tidying products and counting the money in the till when he received a letter from the black barn owl normally used by Harry Jr.

 _Uncle George!_

 _We need help! We have successfully brewed our first potion; you said it was meant to be HARD, but it isn't that bad. Now is the time to apply it. We want to get the other houses; where exactly are their Common Rooms?_

 _Harry_

George smiled proudly; he had not expected the young Harry to manage the potion so quickly. He picked up pen and paper (the Muggle stationery items were surprisingly popular and good sellers) and wrote a quick missive.

 _Harry,_

 _The joy of pranking is doing it yourself. You know the basic location of the Rooms; so hide under the cloak and follow someone. Work out how to get past the sentry. Scout it out and then make your move._

 _Good luck!_

 _Uncle George_

\- PAGE BREAK -

A nervous Ginny waited anxiously by the window the morning after Harry's first Quidditch match. She was sure that if something had truly gone wrong, she would be notified, but was waiting on tenterhooks for the results of his first game. She stood like a statue, on guard for the imminent arrival of the morning post.

The black owl flew through the window, and Ginny grabbed at the letter roughly. She tore it open eagerly, not even noticing when she was nipped on the wrist for her rough actions.

 _Mum!_

 _Not boasting or anything, but it turns out I am pretty good at Quidditch. Gryffindor won today by 300 points, so even if Slytherin had caught the Snitch, we would have won. It was awesome when I caught the Snitch; I used Dad's Potter Suicide thing and everyone was shocked._

 _Harry_

 _PS: I am safe and totally uninjured, so there's no need to worry!_

Upon reading this letter, Ginny was torn between anger and pride. She could tell that Harry Jr would probably end up in the hospital wing many times. It was futile arguing; he could be just as stubborn as his father was.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The day after Halloween, George Weasley was just as anxious for the mail as his sister was the week before. He loved his nephew who had become his conspirator in all things pranking. He still missed Fred dearly, and his young nephew helped to dull the constant dull ache.

 _Uncle George!_

 _It was GREAT. I bet you did not pull a prank off this good when YOU were in FIRST year. We scouted it out just like you said and found the common rooms really easily. You just have to have an ounce of logic to get into the Ravenclaw room, a sense of rhythm for Hufflepuff and a password for Slytherin._

 _The night before Halloween, we got into each Room and painted the door frames with the Potion and then casting that charm to finalise it. We did Slytherin first, because we had to worry about the password, and then the other THREE. We left our signatures in obscure places; HP 92, HP 96 and HP 94._

 _The next morning, we were sitting down to breakfast when BOOM it happened; everyone was suddenly mute. HA. Even us. The professors tried to undo the charm and it took them half the day._

 _The Professors made us read and take notes all day! They said it was too dangerous to do anything else._

 _That's okay though. No one knew it was us! First years!_

 _Harry_

 _PS: Do not tell ANYONE what we did_

George laughed and laughed. His nephew and his friend certainly had talent. He was not sure how they had managed to complete such a difficult prank, but it did bode well for the future. The Marauders would live again.

 _Harry,_

 _Congratulations! Even we did not get into all of the Common Rooms. Keep up the good work and studying your potions and charms; they make the best pranks._

 _Remember, the simplest charm and potion can always have use in pranking!_

 _Uncle George_

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry was due to arrive home in just a few hours and a proud Ginny held his first report card in her hands. He had done well in all subjects, especially charms and potions which held additional comments at the bottom of the parchment.

 _Ginny Weasley,_

 _Harry Potter has received the following grades for the first term:_

· _Transfiguration: E_

· _Potions: O+_

· _Charms: O+_

· _Herbology: E_

· _History: E_

· _Astronomy: E_

· _Flying: O_

 _Harry has shown an admirable amount of hard work and dedication and can often be found in the library studying. He has shown skills in Charms and Potions far beyond his skill level._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Ginny, excited to see Harry again, arrived at Platform 9 and 3 quarters one hour early. She waited only for the first half hour, until a familiar face showed up. She did not notice him, until a light hand was placed on her shoulder. Shocked, Ginny turned around with wand raised, but dropped her hand and greeted him with a warm hand shake.

"Ginny! How's it going?" asked Oliver Woods.

Ginny smiled wryly, and said slowly "Missing my son… It has been so hard this term. You?"

"Oh, it has been better than I thought; he is at school and I do not have to worry about away games at the moment. Speaking of Quidditch, I heard Harry is doing well?"

"He is Seeker, just like his father. Just like his father, he will end up in the Hospital Wing half the time."

Oliver laughed, and they spend the remaining time chatting about their experiences with Quidditch at Hogwarts.

With a whoosh and bang, the majestic old, red steam train chugged into the station. Ginny surveyed the crowd, waiting impatiently next to Oliver. She was almost run over when Harry jumped into her arms for a big hug."

"Mum! I missed you and everyone else," Harry said.

Ginny hugged him tight, pressing her head into the top of his head and saying quietly, "I did to."

"Mum; this is Andrew; he is my best friend."

"Hi! Dad, this is Harry," said Andrew to his father.

Oliver smile benevolently, patting his son on the head and saying without condescension, "Yes; I know."

He turned to Harry. "Harry, I played Quidditch with your Father for three years. I hope you have better luck with staying out of the hospital wing; I swear that he should have been given a bed with his name on it."

Harry frowned; he was sick of people comparing him to his famous father, and despaired at times of every living up to his prodigious reputation.

"Say goodbye Harry. It was nice seeing you, Oliver," said Ginny.

They said their goodbyes, and with a turn, Ginny and Harry landed in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. They ate Chinese takeaway, and spent hours gossiping about Ginny's new job and Harry's first term. Mother and son shared stories about the difficulties in studying, and congratulations for the good grades.

The week before Christmas was spent touristing (as young Harry like to call it). Ginny and Harry visited their favourite Muggle haunts; the Tower Bridge, the Tower of London and the London Eye, and spent countless hours wandering around London.

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up early and like normal, crawled into Ginny's bed for a cuddle before they opened presents. Harry was happy to receive a new Weasley jumper from Nana Molly, sweets from his school friends and various trinkets from his many other relatives.

"I was going to give you your father's invisibility cloak for Christmas, but it turns out that someone found it early," Ginny said pointedly.

Harry blushed and mumbled a brief apology. Ginny handed him a wrapped present and waited for him to open it.

Harry slowly removed the sticky tape, and carefully removed the wrapping paper. He stared in disbelief at the present.

Thinking he did not like the present, Ginny hurriedly said, "I know it is not much, but it was your father's and it was time for you to have it as a memory."

Harry cradled the precious box in his hands. He looked with pride at the two medals sitting on the soft white lining and smiled.

"Thank you."

\- PAGE BREAK -

With a whoosh and a loud crack, Ginny and Harry appeared in the front yard of the Burrow where they were greeted by a mob of Weasley cousins, all bearing the infamous Weasley red hair.

"Harry! Tell us about Hogwarts," begged Victoire.

Harry sat in the middle of the loungeroom, and surrounded by young cousins began his recount of his first term.

He was interrupted by Molly calling them to the dinner table, where they ate from the resplendent spread. The gathering of 50 wore the hats pulled from the crackers; Harry had a hat with a Golden Snitch on top and Ginny had a hat which looked like a human brain.

Stuffed, they made their apologies and left the Burrow with a crack. It was close to midnight when Harry and Ginny went to bed, falling into a food coma free from any dreams or nightmares.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The rest of the Christmas holiday passed by quickly. Ginny had to go to work and spend time studying, so Harry was lucky enough to spend time (he hated it being called babysitting) with various relatives and friends. He had fun cooking with Nana Molly, playing tea (he would never admit it) with Aunty Hermione's kids and played endless games of Quidditch with Andrew and his dad.

Harry did his homework quickly, preferring to spend time on his extra-curricular study in Potions and Charms. He put a bit more effort into Defence; the son of the Saviour had to show at least basic proficiency in this area.

Ginny waved him off at the station with some gladness; she was missing the interruption free study time. Her timetable was very fully with both studying Muggle and Magical anatomy and brain function, and her apprenticeship at St Mungo's.

For the rest of the year, Harry stayed at Hogwarts, but mother and son, and uncle and nephew stayed in contact through letters.

Ginny received the first letter in late January, soon after the first quidditch game of the new year.

 _Mum,_

 _We won again. It gets boring after a while, doesn't it? HA. The captain reckons that we have a good chance at winning the Cup if we go the way we are._

 _We started learning about the Blood war in History. Phhh… people are stupid. We're all the same inside; half-blood/pureblood/Muggleborn, etc. I have been reading some basic biology books; aren't we all the same inside? Apparently limiting the gene pool and interbreeding really has an effect on characteristics… Does this explain some of the purebloods, or what?_

 _Harry_

Ginny smiled proudly; her young son had grasped what was so hard for many Magicals to understand. She looked forward to what he could do in the future with this attitude.

 _Uncle George,_

 _Muggle jokes work really well! Thanks for the 1001 practical jokes book you gave me. Andrew and I put a few of them into practice; so simple but they work! No one expected them; the reflecting shield on the toilet (that was a hard one to master magically) and removing all of the toilet paper from the school toilets early that morning (that was easy but took so long)._

 _Let's just say it was a smelly day. I feel sort of guilty because it was a mean prank, so won't do that one again, but there are still so many options!_

 _We got into the kitchens, and made friends with the house elves. They are so helpful and will do almost anything you ask them to, including letting us put potions in stuff. We are working on something right now, but will let you know how it goes."_

 _Uncle George!_

 _It worked! I cannot believe we got it to work. We managed to get the teachers using a very special potion we found in a library book. It has taken AGES to master it. At breakfast, the teachers were transformed into animals! All of them. We stuffed up a little bit, and the potion only lasted for a few minutes. Thanks for telling us about the book._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _Thanks for letting me stay during the Easter holidays. We are hard at work studying; we need to pass these exams. As Aunty Hermione says, these are the most important exams of our lives._

 _We are practicing Quidditch as well; our last match is only a month away and we HAVE to WIN. We will SLAUGHTER Ravenclaw and WILL win the Cup._

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George,_

 _We are going to ACE our Potions OWL AND our Transfiguration one. Why didn't you tell us that potion actually revealed our inner animal? Turns out both Andrew and I can become animals (different ones). It looks so hard though. We are working on it; we have to meditate and practice the transfiguration incantation. We are learning as much as possible about the animals so we can visualise the changes. We have both got charts comparing similarities and difference of us and our animal._

 _We are trying to pull more pranks, but the Professors are watching out. Turns out we have played a few too many, but we haven't been caught yet. We have only played a few; spelling out rude words in the grass with salt and charming random desks in classrooms to make people burp randomly._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _I am sorry you could not be here today. Today was the annual Harry Potter day remembrance ceremony. First of all; it is BIZARRE that a national holiday has my name and secondly, it is a really sad day for me._

 _I miss Dad and wish that I had got to meet him, even once. You've told me about him and bits about the war but it was really different being here today. I had to put the wreath on the memorial and it was eerie. You and Dad went through so much. I am so sorry that you two had to go through all of that._

 _Lots of people who knew Dad talked about him. Dad was pretty brave, but did some really stupid stuff in school. Going into the Forbidden Forrest!_

 _So many people kept on coming up to me and telling me how much I look like Dad. They reckon that I look like his twin, except a lot taller and muscled. People looked at me sadly all day. I hate the looks of pity! I miss him; but you did a great job at raising me._

 _They unveiled plaques commemorating Dad's time at Hogwarts; some of them were really random as well; two girls' bathrooms (troll and the Chamber), Quidditch stadium and more._

 _I hid for most of the day; it was really hard to deal with it all. Thanks Mum!_

 _Love, Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _As that Muggle band sings, "We are the champions my friends!" we are! We SLAUGHTERED Ravenclaw and WON the Quidditch Cup. We practiced so much; the captain made our Beaters hit stuff at me during practices so much that I am now really good at avoiding Bludgers._

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George_

 _We won the Cup! Pity that someone decided that it would be a good idea to leave sweets laced with the Inner Animal Potion around the room during the party… People kept on changing into animals! Some of the animals were, errm, quite revealing about their personalities._

 _We think that we might stop pranking for a while; people are getting suspicious._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _The exams were not as bad as Uncle Ron hinted. They were pretty basic and I reckon I did alright. My only problems were in Astronomy and Defence. I hate memorising stars and there is too much to live up to in Defence._

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George,_

 _I am writing this under wand light from behind the curtains on my bed. We pulled the best prank and there was almost no effort involved. We left regular warnings about a prank to be done during the Leaving Feast; a leaflet slipped into books or a banner placed here and there. Everyone, including the professors was so nervous and paranoid; they kept on looking around them and casting revealing spells._

 _We snuck into classrooms and left messages on the boards. We left our symbol EVERYWHERE and even carved it in places._

 _At the end of the Feast (just after Gryffindor was awarded the House Cup), we triggered the switch that dropped the banner; "The New Marauders say thank you…"_

 _People were so confused. It was such a dumb prank that had everyone in the castle on edge! They actually looked angry when nothing else happened._

 _Harry_

\- PAGE BREAK -

It was the end of the school year and Harry had spent the train ride eating sweets and chatting with his mates. It had been an amazing year for him, but he needed a break. He needed to practice his potions and the animagus transformation.

He bounded off the train at Platform 9 and 3 Quarters and flung himself into Ginny's arms, saying brightly, "Home now and don't spare the horses."


	5. A prosperous life

Harry Future5

Harry had been anticipating the arrival of the Hogwarts letters for some time now. He had just turned 17, and had got his Apparition license, which brought much tears from his mother.

"Honey, I am so proud! Your father could do it, and did it many times illegally but never got his license," she sobbed.

Harry put up with the sobbing, patting her on the back gently but inwardly cringed. He was not his father and never would be. Harry appreciated his father's sacrifices, and enjoyed hearing about his antics but hated the constant comparisons with a passion. They were two different people with very different talents and interests.

Although he and his Father were both successful Gryffindor Seekers, Harry had proved himself over the years as being highly proficient in Potions and only marginally successful at Duelling.

Harry had not once been in trouble at school; even being caught in the act of setting up a prank. He had excellent grades and unlike his father, was made Prefect in fifth year. Harry had received 9 O level OWLS with an E for defence, and was in the middle of studying for five NEWTS in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History, Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.

Harry had been published under an assumed name in potions journals for his work analysing potions using Arithmancy and for creating a successful balm for hair care that even tamed his own uncontrollable hair.

Harry waited at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface as his mother watch him. For once she was too nervous to speak, for which Harry was grateful. She was a successful Mind Healer, who despite her relatively few years of experience had combined Muggle and Magical methods to aid in healing disturbed minds.

FLOOSH and THUMP. The owl bearing the crest of Hogwarts flew into the house, straight into the mirror sitting near the kitchen sink. Ginny sighed, and picked it up gently, placing it in a basket and removing the letter from it's leg. The bewildered owl (so similar to the long dead Errol) watched the excited, yet composed young man, open the letter and read the contents aloud.

 _To Mr Potter,_

 _It is my pleasure as Headmistress to award you the coveted position as Head Boy for this school year. Your exemplary record and grades have proved that you have the capacity to work hard and have pride in this illustrious school and I know that you will do a great job._

 _Please arrive at least half an hour early to assist students in boarding the train. It is your responsibility, along with the Head Girl, to start the Prefect meeting and organise patrols._

…

"Congratulations Harry!" cried Ginny.

Harry took the badge and pinned it on his pyjamas proudly. He admired himself in the mirror, strutting about the kitchen with his chest puffed out.

"Careful Harry," Ginny snickered. "You do not want to be like your Uncle Percy, do you?"

Harry reddened with embarrassment and carefully removed the badge from his chest, placing it lovingly in his pocket.

"You should be glad that you have no brothers to mess with that. Just ask Uncle Percy," Ginny warned with a giggle lightening her words.

Ginny appeared on the platform mere moments after Harry did. He had complained about her accompanying him, but she had not wanted to give up the chance to see her little boy depart for Hogwarts one last time.

Harry hugged her, before firmly saying, "Mum; your patients need you more than I do! Go."

With some cajoling, Ginny left the platform and went to work, waiting for Harry's traditional after the Sorting Feast missive.

It was the next morning when she next heard from Harry in rushed handwriting on a Muggle piece of paper.

 _Mum,_

 _Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy did not exaggerate when they spoke of the wonder of Headship. I have a lot of responsibility in this role, but it is worth it._

 _I keep on forgetting how little the first years are. They seem to get smaller and smaller every year. I was never that small!_

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George,_

 _I am insulted by your suggestion that I will become a "stick in the wood" now I have been named Head Boy. I will thank you for not thinking that I have a sudden desire to emulate Uncle Percy. I have a reputation to uphold and a good example to be set for my younger cousins._

 _I have planted seeds in their minds and have hopes for future prankers of Hogwarts. Andrew and I will need someone, or people to continue in our Legacy. As you know, the New Marauders take an active interest in the running of our school; Roar and Claw have already pulled their first prank of the year._

 _Allow me to simply say that hairs will be raised at breakfast and much of the student body will resemble the Weasley family tomorrow._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _Quidditch is going well; I am getting rather bored with saying this constantly. We have an almost new, very young team apart from me and Andrew (I am very glad he was awarded Captain), but thanks to our efforts with the reserve team, we have a good chance to win the Cup… for the SEVENTH year in a row._

 _My studies are going well and I have submitted another article to the Potions Journal about the potential substitutes for Dragon blood in healing potions. As Uncle Charlie often mentions, we need to appreciate the beauty of dragons and respect them!_

 _Professor Malfoy is of the opinion that I could achieve my Mastery in Potions in only a few years; I have completed the requirement of creating a new potions several times now and I just have to get some experience and then do the tests._

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George,_

 _We are working on our biggest prank yet and have not yet had success but are close. We still need practice with protective charms, and think we will get it by the end of the year. I am glad that we are having a better time of it in our seventh year than you did in yours!_

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _We won our Quidditch game by a landslide! I have heard rumours on the grapevine that a scout will be coming to our next game!_

 _School is continuing to go well. I have become very close to Cara Davies over the last year. Mum, I think she could be the ONE._

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George,_

 _I cannot stop laughing; best prank ever! Someone, who knows who (HA) managed to hide the Great Hall on Halloween! Cara and I had to help the Professors organise for the Feast to be held in the Common Rooms. No one could find it for a week!_

 _I am sitting here crying with laughter! The headmistress threatened us all with suspension if we did not reveal who did it, but the awful person who committed this awful crime was awful enough not to confess! Tut, tut, tut._

 _At the end of a week fraught with tension and hungry students, the perpetrator left signs in each Common Room, most of the classrooms and the Entrance Hall describing the location and we could use it again._

 _Cara and I spent a lot of time this week trying to help out with the after effects. I think I might love her. Any hints?_

 _Harry_

 _Merry Christmas Mum!_

 _I am sorry that I have stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas this year; Cara and I have gotten serious and you will meet her at the next Quidditch match. I know that you will love her. Dad would have loved this; yet another Potter has fallen in love with a red headed woman!_

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _Thank you for coming to the Quidditch match. It was perhaps our best match EVER. Total shutout; 450 to nothing. The Quidditch scouts were super impressed and I will be spending the Easter holidays meeting various teams; there is a very slim chance that I will make reserve for England in the upcoming world cup as their current reserve has been seriously injured._

 _Thank you for welcoming Cara; you have no idea how nervous she was about meeting you. I love Cara and want everyone to accept her; hard task in a family as big as ours._

 _Harry_

 _Weasleys and Mum,_

 _I am sorry for the letter written and copied to send to you all. The tryouts were INCREDIBLE and I think the scouts were impressed._

 _The trials for the individual teams were two days each; Cannons, Puddlemere and the Falcons. I have never been so exhausted; we started each day by running and then flying laps of the pitch. We took part in several drills and then came the try outs. We had to catch golf balls and compete against each other to catch the Snitch. We played mock games, and I won most of them!_

 _The trials for the English team took most of the second week. Those were so tough. I was running purely on adrenaline, especially after the previous week. I was competing against Seekers who had been flying for many years and who had competed with other (largely unsuccessful) World Cup teams._

 _I GOT INTO THE BLOODY WORLD CUP TEAM AS STARTER. Sorry for the swearing and the capitals, but YES. I practically screamed when they told me. It was ME that did it; they did not do it because of Dad and were reluctant to try me out because of it._

 _I leave for camp the DAY after I get back from camp! YES. Cara was so happy to hear that that she gave me a big kiss in front of the whole school._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _NEWTs are as exhausting as they sound. Why am I bothering when I have a career lined up (JOKING)? I am spending most of my time studying with the only relief being Quidditch and the physical exercise program the English Cup trainers have me on._

 _I am physically and mentally exhausted and wish someone would be brave enough to pull something to lighten the mood._

 _Harry_

 _Uncle George,_

 _I am considering pulling a Weasley special and leaving the school in the middle of exams ceremoniously on my broomstick. I hate these stupid exams; I barely get any time with Cara._

 _Please send that prank you were telling me about. I have got my last prank for the Leaving Feast finalised, but we need something to lighten the mood!_

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _My wishes were granted. With one week to go, someone has pulled one of the more amusing pranks I have seen in my time at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was giving a special transfiguration seminar and had just changed into a cat when a large dog ran into the room and started chasing her. She was so shocked that she could not change back. The whole scene was made more funny when a large lion came into the room and started chasing both! It emptied very quickly and the lion escaped._

 _Looks like we have a few prankers in the school (I blame my cousins); someone erected Portable swamps all over the school. At last count there was twenty!_

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _My prison sentence is over! NEWTs have finished and I have played my last Quidditch game at Hogwarts. I will miss it badly. For the first time, I lost a game. KIDDING (sorry about the heart attack). We won by 20 points in a hard-fought game. Our reserve chasers had to play as our starters had become ill._

 _I am the only person EVER in Hogwarts to win SEVEN Quidditch Cups in a row! I will be one of the younger players to play in a World Cup; I think Victor Krum was only a few months younger than me when I played._

 _I am sorry, but I will be able to only briefly greet you at the train station; I have to literally head straight off to camp before our first game._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _I am writing this in bed after the Leaving Feast. There is too much to say in our brief conversation tomorrow._

 _The farewell to the seventh years was absolutely beautiful. Headmistress McGonagall gave a rousing speech, followed by her retirement. She specifically mentioned the relentless school wide pranks as being one of the main reasons she was retiring, but at the same time thanked them for an interesting seven years._

 _Immediately following this speech, the prankers struck one last time and it truly was a good one. After the toast to the futures of the seventh years, all hell broke loose. It was like a bad muggle movie in which characters randomly broke out in song._

 _Half the students, and all the teachers, arose from their seats and started humming a familiar tune, bopping in time to the music. Cousin Molly began to sing Blondie's "One Way or Another" song, replacing some words with reference to the prankers. At the end of the song, she sang "the pranker revealed."_

 _A bright spotlight appeared in the darkened room over the one responsible for the heinous pranks over the last seven years. This person transformed into a lion and ran to the platform and once there, transformed back and started to sing._

 _"It is me… who you're looking for."_

 _They bowed and returned to their seat amongst the stunned glances of students and faculty alike. The older Gryffindors (and the younger Weasley cousins) stood and gave an encore, paying homage._

 _As one they announced loudly, "Hail to the Head boy… Our pranking king!"_

 _HA HA HA. I had them fooled for SEVEN years; ask Uncle George who helped me get started!_

 _McGonagall shook her head slowly, and told me afterwards that she was glad she was leaving and had not expected it once. She told me that I was a mix of my Grandpa James and Grandma Lily._

 _Harry_

 _Mum,_

 _It was great seeing you yesterday. Sorry it was short and sorry this is short. Training is tough; we work out for two hours per day, and fly for ten. We have breaks on Sundays._

 _Harry_

 _Cara,_

 _I love and miss you! Can't wait to see you at the first game!_

 _Harry_

Ginny read the Daily Prophet, for once paying rapt attention to the once distrusted rag. She had such a wonderful time the previous night and was eager to read the events described from a different perspective.

 _England Favoured to Win_

 _England won by 400 points against the once favoured to win Americans during the Preliminary finals for the Quidditch World Cup. Seeker Harry Potter (Jr) was a star; acting as a chaser scoring 80 points as well as catching the Snitch at the end of the fifth hour of play. This unusual tactic is legal, but experts debate its usefulness as the Seeker's attention is employed elsewhere._

 _Mr Potter ended the game by flying past the family box, and kissing his long term girlfriend passionately. He is rumoured to intend to ask her to marry him after the World Cup._

 _England will play Bulgaria in the Grand Final in August at the Roo Stadium in Australia. The results of this game are eagerly anticipated; the youngest Seeker at 18 (Potter) playing the older Seeker at 29 (Krum)._

Ginny sat with most of her family at the Quidditch World Cup in Australia. It had been over twenty years since the last World Cup, but they were all anxious, half expecting Death Eaters to ruin the festivities once more.

She clutched the hand of Harry's nervous girlfriend, Cara, and both women cringed as Harry carried out complicated and unsafe manouris again and again. Both women could not help but cover their eyes, peaking at the actions through the fingers as Harry scared them to death time and time again.

The game had lasted for eight hours, and a timeout was soon to be called to call in reserves so the starters could get a much-needed rest. Without warned, Harry descended rapidly to the ground with Krum following close by. Harry reached for the golden ball, but unable to reach it with Krum rapidly catching up, dropped from his broom with his arm outstretched and caught the Snitch, landing on the ground from a ten metre drop.

The stadium erupted into loud cheers! England just won the World Cup for the first time in fifty years. The mediwitch checked Harry and he mounted his broom. The victorious team flew a victory lap around the patch, with the background of the flashing lights of thousands of cameras. The dejected Bulgarian team waited despondently in the Top Box.

The English team finished their lap and flew to the Box, filing in between the seats. The Australian Minister handed the captain the cup and year another roar filled the stadium.

Harry started to leave, but was stopped by an earnest Victor Krum who had his hand outstretched.

"Harry," he said with a heavy accent, shaking Harry's hand. "Good game. I once competed against your father in the Triwizard Tournament. He won and deserved it. I am proud to say I competed again both father and son."

Harry nodded, before hopping on his broom and flying quickly to the family box. With a bended knee he proposed to Cara.

\- PAGE BREAK -

It had been many years since that first World Cup. Harry walked into the office at his new job and wandered around, touching things and objects with a trailing hand.

He had achieved much in his long life. After the World Cup at the end of seventh year, Harry had competed in the next three, winning two and losing the second. In between World Cups, he had both played Seeker for the Cannons and continued studying for his dual masteries in Charms and Potions.

Uncle Ron had often been heard boasting about Harry's prowess, making the very believable claim that it was due to Harry alone that the Cannons had risen to the top of the ladder. Harry had given the sport up after one too many injuries and begging from his wife.

His loving wife had given him six beautiful children. He had tried to give them the best of everything in life, including everything that he had missed out on. Harry had a wonderful life, but had lacked siblings or a father. After achieving his masteries, Harry had started a potions business, leaving plenty of time to be at home with his children.

After retiring, leaving the business to his second eldest, Harry began to teach. He had been teaching at Hogwarts for two decades when his wife died from complications due to Dragonpox. Harry was devastated and for the first time had an inkling of how his mother had felt.

His mother was a great help in getting him through this difficult time. Ginny used her experiences with Harry's father and from her long life as a Mind Healer to help Harry recover.

Harry's children had children, and they too had children. Harry's father had been the last Potter, and now there was hundreds. First the first time in many years, the Wizarding world was without conflict.

Harry dealt with the normal stresses of his new job; life as a headmaster was difficult but rewarding. He had a wonderful life; all was well.


	6. A startling event

Harry Future 6A

Harry sat in his comfortable office, relaxing in his favourite chair. School was to begin again in only a week, and he was relishing the peace and quiet. Despite the season, the castle was chilly and Harry was comfortably warm in front of the roaring fire. He sat drinking cocoa, staring into the crackling flames and thinking of his career as headmaster.

It had been a long, tough 15 years since Harry had become headmaster. He had experienced many highs and lows, but had loved every minute of it. Unlike previous headmasters, not naming names (Dumbledore), he had continued to teach one lesson per week sometimes to NEWT students and sometimes to first years.

Harry had seen many changes in his time as Headmaster. The school now held almost 1000 students and he had been forced to hire many new staff members; there was now at least two teachers for core subjects, who almost solely focused either on junior school (first through third), pre-OWL (fourth and fifth) and NEWT (sixth and seventh) students.

A gentle knock on the door ended his musing. He had removed the need for the password some time ago; students needed to have access to the headmaster.

"Honey, it is good to see you," an aged Ginny said softly as she hobbled into the room, leaning on a carved wooden cane.

Harry rose from his seat to help his mother to a chair. She was now 118; plenty of life left in her, but she was starting to slow down.

"Christmas this year; the one hundredth anniversary. The invitations have been sent out and most of us seem to want to come. Hopefully there will not be many students staying this year," Ginny said with sadness.

Harry bowed his head; his father had died almost one hundred years ago. A reunion and Remembrance Day was to be held for the extended Potter family, with the associated Weasley branch. There was not too many who had met Harry Sr, but the family still missed him.

The Potter family was a large and extensive clan who had their fingers in many pies in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Harry Sr had left only part of his massive fortune; but this was enough to set the family up for good. Harry Jr had added to the family coffers with his Potions business; not only did he get paid for making potions, he also held the rights to many well-known and much used potions.

Other Potters had continued the family tradition of increasing the family wealth by research into Technomancy; a whole branch of the family was involved in merging magic with Muggle technology. One Potter had started a broom company which was the current preferred broom for World Cup teams, although no broom it or any other company created could come close to the untouchable Firebolt.

Harry raised his head and look his Mother in the eye. She was still beautiful despite her age. She still held fire in eyes, and although her hair was mostly white she looked young for her age.

"Thank you Mum. It is times like this when I really appreciate and love you," Harry said lovingly.

CRASH BANG

With a jolt, mother and son heard noises coming from the hallway, and felt the wards of the castle shake because of an unusual burst of magic.

With wand held in his hand, ready to spring to action, Harry pushed his mother back into her seat and crept down the stairs. He looked carefully around the corner and saw a mysterious wizard lying on the ground, groaning. The mysterious wizard was unconscious and covered with blood, and dirt.

Harry carefully tiptoed to the wizard and surveyed the situation, looking for any sources of danger. He poked the stranger in the side gently, and after the wizard groaned, called for help.

"Mum! Come quick. I need help," he called.

The sound of Ginny's tapping cane came agonisingly slowly. Her wrinkled face emerged from the stairs and she too had her wand raised in readiness.

"Oh my," she whispered, as she cast diagnostic spells over the unconscious wizard.

The results confused her greatly; something was not right. It was clear that the wizard, whose identity was shielded by the dirt and cuts marring his face. He seemed to be about sixteen years old, and clearly needed help;

"He needs potions and some care. Help me get him to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded, "Can you deal with it? Madame Clearwater and her assistants are yet to arrive."

Ginny hit Harry across the head, "What do you think? I might be slow physically but am perfectly agile in my head, thank you very much."

"Mobilicorpus," Harry cast, pointing his wand at the unmoving body.

He and Ginny followed the floating body to the Hospital wing, where the body was set gently on a bed. With a practised efficiency, Ginny bustled around the room grabbing various potions before forcing them down the unconscious wizard's throat, and casting spells to heal his various cuts and injured bones.

Once this basic medical care had been taken care of, Ginny used a warm cloth and soapy water to start cleaning the wizards face, while Harry used the Scourgify charm to take care of the rest of the wizard's body.

"No," Ginny cried quietly, pushing away from the bed and dropping the bowl with a thump and splash on the ground.

Harry rushed to her side to comfort her. "Mum, are you okay? What is wrong?"

Ginny pointed with shaking fingers at the wizard, whose smooth skin and scarred face was now visible to all. Harry looked, and did not notice anything.

"Mum?"

Ginny breathed deeply, calming herself and saying in a measure tone of voice. "That wizard… he looks exactly like your father the day he died. Get the Veritaserum now."

Harry stared blankly, before a nudge from his mother forced him into action. Ginny stroked the cheek of the wizard, hoping beyond belief that her suspicions were correct but fearing the worst.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry was slowly waking up, unable to move, with an raging headache and aching body. He groaned, and opened his eyes slowly. The world was blurry. He could see the outline of someone in front of him and knew he was in bed, but where?

The last thing he knew was that he and Ginny had been attacked on the road to the Burrow. He sat up rapidly, still rubbing his eyes, trying to focus. He looked around wildly; was Ginny okay. He grabbed desperately for his glasses, finding his spare pair in the pouch which still hung around his neck.

Harry put his glasses on and his vision began to clear. Understanding came to him; Harry was in the hospital wing. An old lady sat at his bedside staring, while an old man stood at the foot of the bed with arms crossed, tapping his feet impatiently while looking at him sternly with wand raised.

Harry sprung into action. These two were clearly old, but who knew what danger they presented. He leapt off the bed, holding his wand (withdrawn from the invisible holster), and crouched in a stance ready to protect himself.

The old lady shook her head and smiled gently. She reached out a hand to him, and withdrew it as Harry took his wand from the hidden holster and brandished it.

"It is okay. We are here to help you. We will not hurt you. Can you tell us your name and how you got here," she said in a manner reminiscent of one talking to an injured, cornered animal.

Harry stayed where he was. He could take both of them. He might be injured, but they were old and slow.

"It's okay, young man. We promise you are safe. We will declare a Wizard's oath if you wish?"

Harry looked her in the eye and nodded. Even he could admit that he was too injured and exhausted to fight his way out in this unfamiliar territory.

The old woman had a serious look on her face as she looked at Harry, holding her wand high and announcing in a strong voice, "On my magic, I vow to keep you here without injury unless you hurt me first."

Harry could feel the magic emanating from the woman, which then covered her, only to sink in again. She looked at him again and waved her wand; light came out. Harry thought carefully; she had her magic and would not hurt him, and would prevent the angry old man from doing so as well.

He allowed himself to relax, and struggled to climb on the bed while they watched him. His burst of adrenaline had left him and he was feeling weak.

"What is your name?" the old woman asked her question again.

With strength in his voice, belying the weakness in his body, Harry replied "Harry James Potter."

He was taken aback by the shocked looks on their faces and frowned.

Seeing this look, Ginny hurriedly interjected, "It is okay dear. What year is it?"

"1998. Where am I and who are you? Is Ginny okay? We were attacked on the way back to the Burrow and I find myself stuck in here! Who. Are. You? Where is Ginny?" he said with his voice increasing in volume.

Ginny wiped a tear from her face and choked as she responded, "Harry, it is 2098. We thought you died that Christmas day. You have been gone for almost one hundred years."

Harry thought about this and almost immediately fainted. It was too much. Ginny stroked his face with fondness, allowing the many tears to run down her face without being wiped away.

Without raising her glance, she looked at her son and spoke, "Get Ron and Hermione. They need to know. No one else; no other Weasley or Potter or teacher."

Harry (Jr) puffed his chest, and in rebellion asked gruffly, "How do you know it is him and not someone pretending? We cannot risk it."

"Harry! Look at him. He is the image of your father. He has the same scars. I know it is him; I feel it in my body. I still love him and even my magic recognises him. There was Veritaserum in one of those potions we gave him before he woke. He was telling the truth," she proclaimed.

Harry grumbled under his breath and used the fireplace in the Hospital Wing office. It was one of the only ones in Hogwarts which could be accessed from outside the castle, if one was given the correct password. Despite his best judgement, but fearing the wrath of his mother, Harry altered the wards and gave the password so Ron and Hermione could get through.

He walked back to his mother, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she gazed lovingly into the eyes of the unconscious Harry Sr.

He whispered, "They're on their way; it may take some time. They are not as mobile as you and are really struggling."

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry had come back to consciousness some time ago, but pretended to be asleep. He was trying to process it all. He was a modern Rip van Winkle; waking up in a world one hundred years in the future. Almost everyone he knew would be gone.

Compounding the problem, Harry was having an issue with his magic. It had been an ongoing problem since the defeat of Voldemort; the soul leech being removed had remained a large drain on his powers. He spent some time building his shields to control it. Even an emotional damaged man as himself could realise that there would be stress and he wanted to build his walls.

He forced himself to come from behind his shields and gulped. There was now one old man, and even older witches and wizard around his bedside. They stared at him with wonder and some suspicion.

Harry rolled his eyes; he was used to not being believed and it was wearing. It was not something he had ever enjoyed, but had experienced all too often; during the tournament and in his fifth year to name a couple.

With a sarcastic voice he announced, "Veritaserum. Just give me the bloody potion then!"

The watch witches and wizards jumped visibly before sharing anxious glances. Harry was known to have an explosive temper with interesting results, especially since the soul leech had been removed. Harry Jr removed a glass vial from his pocked and held it to his father expectingly.

Harry Sr waved his wand over the vial, muttering. He was no Moody, but the lesson of constant vigilance had been beat into him time and time again.

"Bottoms up!" he muttered as he grabbed the vial and took it in one shot.

"There was only one dose in there wasn't there," asked Ron, as the group watched Harry's eyes glaze over.

Harry Jr nodded and began the interrogation.

"What is your name and age?"

"Harry James Potter, age 18," Harry Sr replied robotically.

"What year is it and what is the last thing you remember?"

"1998. Being attacked on the road back from the Burrow."

"Do you know or suspect how you got here?"

"Do not know how I got to this time or place. I am the Master of Death," he intoned.

The watching group collectively nodded, coming to the conclusion that this was in fact the thought to be deceased Saviour. Harry Jr gave his son the antidote and they settled in for a long conversation around Harry's hospital bed.

"What happened that day," Harry Sr asked with tiredness.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione took turns telling different parts of that horrid day as Harry Jr watched, waiting for the right moment to tell his father of his identity.

"We were attacked and you pushed me into the snow. You fought bravely before being hit yet again by the Killing Curse. You fell to the snow. A muggle saw you fall and called for an ambulance. I was in shock and could do nothing but watch and cry," Ginny whispered.

"You two had taken so long, that us Weasleys and Hermione went out looking for you. Dad and I saw flashing lights and ran. We found Ginny on the lane, in shock, watching as the Muggles loaded you into an ambulance."

"We had to wait to get your body for the appropriate burial. Mr Weasley talked to the police officers and we went home. We flooed Kingsley to tell him, and he went to confound the Muggles. We sat in shock around the fire and he came in. Your body had been stolen from the Muggles."

Ginny took a scrapbook and handed it to Harry. He turned pages gently, reading about his own demise and the grief displayed by the Wizarding World.

"We all mourned. You, the one who had defeated Tom, died. You were ambushed on Christmas day and died. The papers were full of it the next morning. Our world stayed still; we were all in shock."

Ginny cried as she spoke of the next few days, "The funeral was held two days after Christmas, in the Quidditch pitch. There were thousands there, even more than at Dumbledore's funeral."

"It lasted for over two hours! Kingsley gave a speech and then the eulogies began. You would have cried; even Kreacher and Firenze spoke about you."

"We walked out of the stadium behind your coffin under a guard of honour of upheld lit wands. That is when I collapsed."

"We ran with her to the Hospital Wing; we couldn't lose Ginny as well."

"I woke up hours later with everyone clustered around my bedside. Madame Pomfrey approached my bedside with an indecipherable look on her face and I screamed at her to tell me the terrible news. I told her, just say it; my family NEED TO KNOW."

"Madam Pomfrey smiled with that look on hers. She looked Ginny in the eye and told her… You are pregnant."

Harry was instantly confused and feeling betrayed. The bottles began to rattle as Harry came to the false understand that Ginny had cheated on him. Harry was slowly losing control of his magic, when Ginny pushed him down forcibly.

"It was yours. That one night after you got the last Death Eater."

The rattling of the bottles began to cease as Harry processed.

With some confusion, he asked, "One time? That one time? Baby?"

Ron and Hermione smirked as they watched Harry Jr squirm and blush with embarrassment as Ginny nodded.

"Congratulations Harry; you are a father," Ron announced with a grin on his face.

Harry Jr waved and said with a weak, wavering voice, "Hi Dad!"

Harry Sr fought the temptation to faint yet again. He took a moment to compose himself, to get his shields reinforced. The others waited patiently.

"Son? Oh Ginny; I am so sorry you had to go through that alone!" he wept.

"Harry; Ginny is a Weasley, do you think she was ever alone," Ron said mockingly.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, flicking him on the shoulder. "Harry, errm Sr, has just had a great shock. Be nice!"

Harry watched this interplay with some amusement; it was a welcoming distraction.

"So how many kids do you two have?" he asked.

Harry Jr spat out his recently sipped mouth of water and laughed, "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione! What a joke!"

Harry frowned; he had a lot to catch up on. "Who then? Tell me about all of the children."

"I married Charlie Weasley-"

"What?" Harry interrupted.

"Shh.. I am telling a story. Charlie and I had three beautiful children. Ron started when Harry Jr was six; he married Lavender and they had two children."

"Aww," Harry smirked. "Lavender and Won-Won finally got together."

"Anyway," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fleur and Bill had two children. Percy and Penny had two, and George and Angelina had two."

"Dad; Cara and I had six children. You had six grandchildren. They had children and their children had children and so on… We tend to start having babies before the age of 20 and I think we're up to the sixth or so generation. There are hundreds of Potters now."

Harry Sr was shocked and amazed. He had never had a family and had yearned after one ever since his days with the Dursleys. He had found acceptance and love in the Weasley clan, but it was not the same as a family of his own.

They spent the rest of the night reminiscing until the elder magicals, Hermione, Ron and Ginny left for home. They were physically unable to stay any longer. Harry Sr went to sleep happy that night. Family; he had a blood family.

Harry Jr went to sleep a happy man; he had done something he never thought possible; he met his father first the first time at the ripe old age of one hundred!

\- PAGE BREAK -

The next morning Harry woke screaming. He had dreamed yet again of the final battle, except in his nightmare he had died and the world descended into anarchy under the harsh rule of the self-titled Lord Voldemort.

He was comforted by his son, who had spent the night in the next bed over. Harry Jr was saddened by his father's pain; it was hard enough watching anyone in pain, let alone his own father.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Panting, Harry Sr replied sadly, "No; it is too hard and would distress you too much."

The two men spent the rest of the day catching up, speaking only of lighter topics. They spoke of Harry Jr's pride in both his accomplishments and that of his children. He was reluctant to speak of his Quidditch career, wanting to avoid Harry Sr thinking of what was never possible for him.

"My son! My son played Quidditch as SEEKER and won the world cup that many times," Harry exclaimed proudly. "I am proud of you and so would your Grandfather James. I have not played for so long."

"Oh, you must have lost it then!" teased Harry Jr. "Poor Dad, too old to even rider a broomstick!"

Harry Sr scoffed, "Phh… Bull. I could still teach you a trick or two. I challenge you!"

The two men made their way out the castle to the Quidditch Pitch where Harry Jr pulled out his own broom, one designed by the famous Potter Co-operation; the Lightning 3000. In turn, Harry pulled out his own Firebolt (one of two; this one was purchased shortly after the war).

Harry Jr gaped, "Dad… That is a Firebolt! That is an antique. That broom is still thought to be the best ever created and you have one! That is worth so much money; I have never even touched one!"

"Oh this? I have two; the other one that Sirius gave me is too precious to use," Harry replied. "See ya!"

With a whoosh and woop, Harry Sr disappeared into the sky in an instant. Harry marvelled at his father's abilities for mere moments until he followed him in the air. Father and son completed trick after trick. Harry's old Firebolt more than kept up with the Lightning Bolt; Harry Jr was correct in saying that it was the best broom ever.

Laughing and panting, the men landed on the ground.

"Ever thought about going professional?" Harry Jr asked.

"Never had the chance really to think about my future…" Harry Sr replied matter of factly. "It was always Voldemort or his death eaters. I was going to be an auror, to give me the best chance of fighting him, but…"

As they walked back to the castle, Harry Jr cautiously asked, "What now? What will you do with your life."

Harry Sr stopped, stunned. He had not thought of it much before. At the end of the last war, he was preoccupied with catching Death Eaters and had not had the chance to after he was finished.

"You could go back to school. The curriculum has changed, and you would need to go back to sixth year; would this be an option?"

Harry Sr nodded carefully and was silent as they ate their evening meal. He meditated on this choice while reinforcing his shields and the next day had a decision.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The next morning, only days before the beginning of the new term, Harry Sr woke and immediate sought out his son.

"I will go back to school. I do not particularly want to re do my sixth year, but I know I need to; the work has changed and I missed much of it due to my extracurricular activities," he said with resignation.

"The teachers arrive later today; would you rather stay here, or go to Mum's?"

"Ginny's; I want to hide from the spotlight as long as possible."

"Use the Floo. I am assuming that you have your things; Ginny took the liberty of picking up your other school supplies at the Alley."

Harry Sr nodded, and took the green Floo powder from the offered ceramic pot. He started to throw it in but hesitated.

"Where does she live now?"

"Potter Manor, but the Floo address is 12 Grimmauld Place," Harry Jr said as he read a bunch of papers on his desk.

Harry Sr wanted nothing more than not to go back. He had too many bad memories, but no other option remained, unless he wanted to reveal his true identity or live in a hotel for a few days.

With immense trepidation, he threw the Floo powder into the flames, and as soon as the dancing flames turned green, he stepped in, yelling, "12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry flew through the Floo network, and fell unceremoniously onto his knees at the other end. He gingerly got off the floor, only to find Hermione, Ron and Ginny staring at him, smirking.

"Some things never change, eh."

"Once bad at the Floo, always bad. Reckon he will ever learn?"

"Ron and Ginny! He has had a hard time; be nice and act your age for once," Hermione admonished as she helped brush the soot off Harry's clothes with a large black brush. "I am sorry for those two, sit down. We should chat."

Harry watched Ron and Ginny paint looks of contrition on their face as they stood before the furious Hermione. Ginny was right; some things never change and he was grateful that he still recognised parts of his old friends in their older forms.

He was nervous about being in the old house; the décor had certainly changed to be lighter and more feminine, but too many unnerving memories still assaulted him.

He drew in a deep breath and thought carefully before replying, "Chat about what? Did the other Harry tell you about school?"

Hermione sat herself in a hard-wooden kitchen chair and leaned on the table. "That is exactly what we need to talk about. You cannot go to school as Harry Potter. You are still held as high regard; as the Saviour and cannot risk it."

Harry groaned; he could never escape the labels. He wanted to go to school and experience a normal Hogwarts year without fighting for his life, or even being attacked by the Defence teacher. Harry hated that he had the record of attacks against his person by teachers; Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin, fake Moody, Umbridge and even Snape had attacked him.

"Harry; it is not as bad as it seems," Ginny comforted him. "Just choose a first name and you can stay as a Potter; there are so many now that an extra will not make any suspicious."

"And why am I suddenly turning up at Hogwarts in sixth year when I am eighteen?" Harry asked Harry with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You would tell the truth as much as possible; you are an orphan who lived with relatives for many years, but they passed away. You were schooled in a different system and came to Hogwarts to experience life there."

"My age?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, uncertain of how to phrase their next sentence.

Ron rolled his eyes before continuing on their behalf, "As much as we all hate to admit it, you look like you could be 16, apart from your eyes. No one will expect a thing."

"Ooo… There have been advances made in Potions which mean you can undo the damage done when you were younger; you could end up being much taller than you are now."

Harry arose from his seat and started pacing around the sunlit kitchen. Movement had always helped his brain process difficult concepts. Being in the future and trying to understand the changes constantly made him feel like Dudley trying to understand how to complete a page of simple arithmetic questions.

"Great. And what about my issues with control? You know how that bloody Horcrux leeched off my magic; do you know how hard it is to constantly seek to control it?"

A magical wind began to flow through the kitchen; a perfect illustration of Harry's words. He felt this magic, and as his friends began to panic, he breathed deeply and focussed on the magic, meditating as he pulled it back in, hiding it behind his mental shields.

"Occulumency and hard work. We will try different tactics; from physical to magical exhaustion and a combination of both."

\- PAGE BREAK -

It was the day before the beginning of the new term. Harry sat with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry Jr around the dinner table in Ginny's home.

"Looking forward to the new year?" asked Harry Jr. "I promise you that I will go easy on you."

"No. Crowds," Harry Sr said curtly. "Control magic and my emotions. I do not want to be a robot."

Over the past few days, Harry Sr had spent many hours working on control. He had fallen into bed every night completely exhausted, and had to spend time meditating and reinforcing his shields before falling into an exhausted slumber.

They had discovered one thing; Harry was too powerful to use a wand. Every attempt at using a wand had resulted in a burned-out shell and an explosion of sorts. He had to cast spells wandlessly; a certain drain on his power, but it was not enough.

He had just mastered the art of employing incredible mental focus to avoid explosions, but it was a constant drain. Harry would have to be on alert constantly to avoid disaster in the form of injury to his classmates or the environment.

His lessons in control would need to continue once school had begun; they had only just scratched the surface of what was possible. Harry had discovered that he could sculpt wood or stone with his magic, creating animated statues. So far, he had made two life like cats that waved their tails, and shook their heads and was working on giving the cats the ability to make sounds.

Once thing was for sure; destructive spells were surprisingly not a good way to release energy. They tended to give his magic away in huge bursts, leaving him temporarily lower in power, but allowing it to build like a muscle as it was used.

"Don't worry too much about the crowds; the plan should work. You will get to the platform early, to avoid the crowds, will leave the train last and go to the school in boats with the first years. You'll eat in the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast and after that, will eat in the kitchens."

Harry Sr nodded glumly, but did not totally believe Hermione that it would work. His friends made every effort to understand him and were taking good care of his physical wellbeing, but missed the emotional. They had had over one hundred years to recover from the effects of the war, and had forgotten that he had not.

He had not had the chance to get used to life outside the war; he had never lived in a world where he was not expected to do great things. Harry still felt he was living in war times; constantly paranoid and looking for sources of danger. He still jumped and raised his wand when hearing loud noises. Harry knew he was damaged, but did not want to disturb his friends to help himself heal.

Harry went to bed that night and meditated. He reinforced the shields that held his magic in and worked on his current project; a model of his animagus form to give to Ginny.


End file.
